Creepy Explorations: Volume 2 (Lemon)
by XxHotGarbagexX
Summary: After having completely scoured the SCP Foundation, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and the Dark Web, Noah is taking a trip across the country, which means a whole lot more "diversity" for his Creepy Explorations series as it begins gaining traction on YouTube.
1. Chapter 1: Silent Hill

The video stops buffering and you're treated to a shot of Noah's sneakers walking down the side of a gravelly backroad, the only color in sight the faded yellow lines running up and down the blackened asphalt.

 _"Hey guys, Noah here!"_ your host introduces, this time from behind the camera for once rather than from in front. You can't help but notice he sounds just a teeny bit winded. _"I'm inbound for the biggest roadtrip of my life right now; my dad wants to catch up with some old friends in his hometown of New Orleans, so you know what that means! All sorts of places to explore on the way there! Massachusetts to Louisiana is a long trip. Right now, we're taking a quick pit-stop in Shepherd's Glen, a rural burg in Toluca County, West Virginia. You might also recognize it as the sister city to a certain notorious ghost town called..."_

Noah dramatically stops in his tracks and pans the camera up to his own eye-level to reveal he's standing in the shadow of a small, stubby billboard. It's the one thing you can see as it's the only piece of scenery less than five feet from Noah, since everything else is so engulfed by an impenetrable fog of pale blue hue. The sign is weathered, and cast against its dark green background is some white lettering.

 _"WELCOME TO SILENT HILL"_

 _"Well, minus the 'Welcome to' part. Anyways, this little town used to be a big player in the southern coal mining industry, until in I think 1974, when the toxic fumes of the coal mines escaped to the surface because of a fire and made the whole place uninhabitable. Exactly 2 weeks from now, Silent Hill will have been abandoned for 42 whole years and gated off from the rest of the world. That's right, I had to jump a fence just to shoot this! The fumes have long faded away but this town isn't being repopulated any time soon, that's for sure. All that remains is this thick coat of fog that's gonna make filming this place a pain, but I personally think it makes it scarier and more atmospheric. So let's check it out already!"_

After the quick history lesson, Noah continues his trek forward, but in a diagonal trajectory, crossing the street and venturing deep into the billow of mist, so thick that for a couple seconds your whole screen is just a solid murky azure. He emerges, however, out onto a small rural concrete boardwalk hanging over a lake so vast in size it could pass for an ocean at a glance, though that's mainly just an optical illusion thanks to the fog obscuring its edges.

 _"Wow..."_ Noah whispers at the breathtaking, albeit vaguely empty and ominous, view. _"Don't mind me, guys, I just wanted to capture some footage of Toluca Lake before I entered Silent Hill. Just as an appetizer. I heard this lake-view was a big tourist attraction back in the town's golden age. I can see why!"_

Noah ogles landscape-sized mirror for a couple more moments before stepping off the beachfront and resuming his trudge into the star of the video. Through the power of editing, the video cuts ahead a little bit, to where Noah is at the very foot of the town. The singular backroad that carried him from West Virginia's country to Silent Hill's time square has now sprouted into a sprawling network of city streets snaking around corner-stores, apartment complexes, and gas stations. The fog has thinned ever so slightly so a decent amount of the concrete jungle can be seen, as can the decorations of the street.

Trees that have been dead and naked for almost half a century, rusty gates fencing off the graffiti-littered backalleys, and lamp-posts twice the cameraman's size in their towering height. Noah peers left and right as he makes his way down a cracked sidewalk like a slow amusement park ride, making sure to get HD footage of the long emptied-out buildings and the grungy, shadowy alleyways between each of them. His methodical stroll slows to a dead halt when something lands on his shoulder. He looks up and watches as hundreds of particles start sluggishly raining down from the sky, surrounding fog so heavy it looks like the clouds are street-level and releasing the little white twinkles of flakes at point-blank range.

 _"It's...snowing?"_ Noah questions. _"Whoa! They told me it didn't snow much in the South! Guess they haven't been to Silent Hill!"_

He holds his palm out like a platform, allowing a single snowflake to gingerly land upon his soft hand. He holds it up to the camera and grinds it to dust between his thumb and index finger. But something's wrong. Upon gently crushing the white shaving in half, its insides are revealed to be...a dirty grey.

 _"Wait..."_

On the outside, the flakes are pretty, pristine, and crystal. But on the inside, they're ugly, grimy, and sordid, staining two of Noah's digits.

 _"This isn't snow...this is ashfall!"_

Noah starts wheezing and coughing as the toxins from the filthy Silent Hill sky seep into his lungs, and you can hear the gross heaviness in the back of his throat. His stillness immediately launches into a break for the nearest shelter from the polluted precipitation, the boy blindly running up a stumpy flight of concrete stairs and into a random building with its double doors torn off their hinges, a gaping and foreboding invitation. The complex's insides are pitch black, as they would be, and you owe the only reason you're able to see anything to the light draining in outside through the boarded-up windows. The walls are bricked and the floors are tiled, both surfaces solid white and chipping off to reveal the grimy old mortar that lies beneath. Noah sets the camera down on a medical cabinet smuggled into the wall of a hallway so he can catch his breath, finally showing himself in the third person as he coughs up puffs of soot like he just tumbled out a chimney whilst rubbing the white back into his reddened eyes.

 _"Well,"_ he pants with an audible tickle still in his throat. _"I guess the fumes **haven't** completely cleared after all... So much for exploring Silent Hill. Guess I'll just spend the rest of the video checking out..." _He looks around for a sign to tell him where he is, before finding one that's off-screen by squinting. _"Brook...haven Hospital. Not that I have anything else to do while I wait for it to stop...ashing."_

Noah fumbles the camera back into a first person perspective. Some textile shifting can be heard before Noah unsheathes his trusty flashlight from his pocket and flicks it on, bettering Brookhaven's illumination. He begins walking down the horribly dilapidated corridor, each footstep echoing for miles in this dead quiet void of a hospital's carcass.

 _"Usually I read up on the places I explore so we can walk and talk during these explorations. But since this is kinda inpromptu,"_ Noah mispronounces, _"I don't have much to say about Brookhaven. Sorry guys. I, uh..."_ He rears the camera around one of the black empty doorways lining the walls and shines light upon the interior of a padded cell, each of its cushions bleeding a gross dirty...something. _"...guess this is a mental hospital, judging from the,"_ Noah interrupts himself with a shudder so hard you can feel it by the way the camera tenses. _"Sorry guys, I cringe whenever I think of padded cells now..."_ he calls back to an earlier episode.

All of a sudden, a piercing air raid siren can be heard sweeping across the entirety of Silent Hill from outside. Noah jerks the camera to his left, back out the entrance he came in from where the "snow" can still be seen building up on the streets.

 _"What the heck is that?! A siren?!"_

Noah's lock-on Brookhaven's entrance is broken when the white bricks of the walls all decay into a dirty, flaking, rusting brown, making him wildly dart his head back and forth as his surroundings organically morph right before his very eyes. The cracks in the floor are filled to the brim with mucky blood, gluing the tiles together like the cement that came before it. At the call of a distant and inexplicable defense alarm, Brookhaven Hospital has devolved into a corroded, hellish nightmare world in seconds. The lonely ghost town of Silent Hill is turning out to be more than what meets the eye...

 _"What is WRONG with this place?!"_ Noah growls with frustration as he darts the camera back and forth at the overwhelming rot confining him from every angle.

The ceiling bleeds a thick visceral rust and when Noah looks down as he turns a corner, the unearthed tiles, once just a bit cracked and smudged, are now heavily weathered with centuries of corrosion grown in mere seconds. The camera snaps back up to a center frame when a cacophony of lightning fast, clacking footsteps go from nigh-inaudible all the way to right up in your ear before you even know it. It looks like Silent Hill isn't such a ghost town after all. Three figures shamble out the shadows of the hallway too far for Noah's light to reach. They move with janky, lazy, and bent joints, but their speed is aberrantly fast, like the zombie gaits of apocalypse movies being fast-forwarded through.

They're women. But not just women. _Women_.

Their proportions, while still attractive in a strictly filthy sense, are exaggerated, like bimbo caricatures. They look like the belong in 2D hentai, not the real world. They're so sexually mature it's to an Uncanny Valley extent. Meaty thighs on full display, razor thin waists, and breasts nigh-overflowing out their tops through strategically-placed cleavage windows. Despite their thickness they still manage to maintain a slender and petite grace to their presence, though in an unmistakably demented sense.

They're even dressed in slutty nurse outfits, with ridiculously short skirts and heels so high they shouldn't even be able to "walk" in them the way they do. That's all of their appearances you're able to process in time, though. You're not able to bask in their curves for very long before they each collectively unsheathe butcher knives from hammerspace. The middle one is duel-wielding while her two fellow Nurses only get a single blade each. They charge Noah with their high-heels punctuating their every step and an almost unseeable speed, not even giving the poor kid a chance to run.

 _"Oh, CRAP, CRAP, **CRAP!** "_ Noah snaps out of his understandable hypnotic daze at the three once-idle bodies as he stumbles back onto the face of a mostly clean stretcher that seemed like a background prop at first.

The fall slips you straight out of Noah's already sweaty hands, and you land in the seat of a medical cart's top, giving you a well-framed shot of four blades all come striking down onto Noah like lightning bolts. There's a loud squeak of the stretcher (and from Noah himself) getting skewered in several places as he's pinned to it by the knives. Two for each the wrist-region of his sleeves and another couple for each the ankle-region of his pantlegs. If it weren't for his slightly baggy taste in clothing, Noah would be messily and painfully crucified to the stretcher right now, as they've stabbed him in the excess of his sweatclothes, not any actual flesh. Either way, he's not going anywhere any time soon. Now that the situation's been stilled, you can fill in the rest of the blanks in the Nurses's descriptions.

These women resemble unwashed mannequins in that their faces are completely blank and their skintones are as lifeless and pastel as their musty clothes. As if they weren't Uncanny Valley enough, now they're faceless albinos. Two of the Nurses crawl up onto the stretcher, the first mounting Noah's mouth to hush anything he has to say and the second mounting his lap after tearing a hole open in his trousers. That's the third pair of pants the Creepy Explorations series has ruined. They both begin grinding their crotches and raking their gelatinous buttcheeks across the boy's body, one of them forcing him into cunnilingus and the other likely filling her womb up with his cock. Frothing pussy juice pours down Noah's jaw and his eyes go as wide as they can as a tangy liquid drowns his mouth, a constricting, squishy hold chokes his cock, and a couple of fingers from the third and final Nurse pop into his ass, making him squirm even harder.

 _"MM MPH MMHHHPPH!"_ Noah screams underneath the veil of a supernatural pussy.

The other two Nurses molest one another as they rape Noah together. The one whose claimed Noah's cock hugs her counterpart from behind, smushing her own breasts up against her back so hard it looks like the poor oversized things are about to burst. She wraps her arms around her sister's torso and pries her top open, which sends a couple of buttons flying everywhere and lets two juicy tits of muted pigmentation flop out onto her stomach. She then takes a hold of both these knockers and begins twiddling the couple of silver, plump nipples jutting out like two diamond cutters. The Nurse reciprocates, lacing her fingers through the other's as each and every one of their tips dig into the two waterballoons dangling from her chest. You can tell just by the way he rasps his neck and clenches his eyes that Noah's unleashed one fuck of a cumshot into one of the Nurse's innards, but you're gonna have to wait to see it. The Nurse in the back makes sure to have her fun too by softly combing the fingers of her other hand up and down the tit-squeezer's asscrack as it hangs between Noah's trembling thighs, visibly making her shiver in a silent bliss.

All of a sudden, a terrible, bone-rattling scraping echoes throughout the bowels of The Otherworld. Like nails on a chalkboard. The Nurses all perk up at the racket, freezing up like statues and bringing the foursome to a grinding halt, before any of them even got to climax. The three blue-balled bimbos then completely abandon their orgy with Noah by skittering off into a wild retreat, one of them happening to let a whole cup of cum spill out her skirt in her rushed withdrawal. It's almost like they're...clearing to make room for their alpha, or running away in fear of the king of The Otherworld's food chain. Noah seems to realize that Silent Hill's Great White is slowly but surely approaching him from the shadows, that horrible metallic raking sound following its every breath. It gets louder and louder, closer and closer, yet neither of you can see it. Noah starts tugging against his restraints but he's still embedded into the gurney by the Nurse's four knives they left behind.

 _"Oh God... **OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYBODY!** "_ Noah instinctively begs nobody at the crest of his volume as creeks start going down his face and his tugging evolves into full out frantic thrashing that only succeeds in rocking his prison of a stretcher.

But just like space, no one can hear you scream in Silent Hill.


	2. Chapter 2: The Otherworld

Noah violently squirms underneath his restraints as he's consumed by the shadow of something gigantic and off-screen. The stomping and scraping finally stops right as the shadow arches its back like it's bracing for an attack, and sure enough, some heap of raw iron it's been lugging around and making all that cringeworthy racket with sluggishly rises up off the ground as its right arm begins straining upwards against its excessive weight. Noah is not able to rip the knives out his clothes or the stretcher, but his thrashing is just enough resistance to shed him of the tattered clothes themselves, freeing him of his crude restraints as well as his sweatclothes with a piercing _RIP!_ , which strips him down to nothing but his typical pair of briefs.

He tumbles off his involuntary bed right as some mighty sword comes crashing down onto it to messily slice the whole gurney into two, the attack so thunderous it shakes the facility itself like a tremor. Noah's fight-or-flight nosedive off the stretcher also lands him right atop the medical cart you've been seated upon this whole time, sending you both straight to the ground in a chaotic tumble. Noah snakes his fingers through the strap on the camera's side before firing up away from his attacker, so you still haven't got a good look at it. He attempts furiously retracing his steps back out Brookhaven Hospital, however what was once the hallway he came in from is now just a rusty wall of chipped plaster and stained concrete.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Noah squeaks. _"NO-NO-NO, THIS WASN'T HERE BEFORE! THIS WASN'T HERE BEFORE!"_ his defeated screaming weakens to pitiful sobbing as he sinks down the wall that shouldn't be there.

The eldritch location that is The Otherworld has organically shifted just to corner Noah with a dead-end and leave him at the mercy of...her. A couple of black heavy-duty boots stomp onto the scene, belonging to a brute between six and seven feet, similar to The Nurses in her Uncanny Valley voluptuousness but with a freakish muscularity mixed in. A blood-stained white apron acts as a curtain for her bottom except for her knee-high boots. Aside from that and a pair of welding gloves, she's buck-naked to show off her boulder-sized tits, chiseled muscles, and washboard abs gasping for breath underneath her ashen skin. Well, that is except for her...head.

Everything above her neck is helmeted in some sharp, pyramidal headgear made from rusty scrap metal. No mouth hole, no eye holes, just a blank and jagged sheet somehow staring into you and Noah's souls. Judging from the iron maiden helmet, makeshift butcher getup, and the Great Knife she's literally dragging behind her, she seems like some kind of executioner plucked straight out of Hell. But let's not brush over that fucking beast of a blade. It's longer than _Noah_ in length, and seeing how much trouble a superhuman bodybuilder like her has carrying it around, it must be 200 entire pounds of solid steel. A hulking monster of a weapon for a literal hulking monster: Pyramid Head. The Bogeywoman of Silent Hill.

 _"Please...please don't hurt me! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"_ Noah begs, as helpless as humanly possible. Almost buck-naked, equipped with nothing but a dying camcorder, and cornered by a muscular abomination armed with the Dragonslayer from _Berserk_.

Pyramid Head stares Noah down with unflinching stillness, until a thin, tongue-like tendril of endless-seeming length sprouts out a little slit in her helmet, seizing the waistband of Noah's underwear with the velocity of a harpoon being shot. It tears the pair to his ankles, making him instinctively protect his junk by locking his knees. The pink tentacle still manages to infiltrate him, however, by snaking up underneath his scrotum, slithering through his taint, and apparently invading his insides through his buttcrack. This makes him tense up and brings him straight to his knees, almost like he has a weak spot in his rectum. The camera slips from his grasp once more and perches on a between-the-legs shot so you get an upside down dutch angle. After forcing him to kneel before his new goddess, Pyramid Head reels her tongue back into her helmet and casts her apron aside, almost completely denuding herself so Noah is eye-level with her _other_ slit. Her vulva is ashy and agape, but the glistening pussy it protects is air-tight and full. The Bogeywoman takes a hold of Noah's head and shoves his face into her groin, making him to go down on her whether he likes it or not.

The whole oral sex + this angle equation reminds you of the time SCP-173 blew Noah, but now the roles are reversed. Shimmering pussy lubricant drips from both Noah's and Pyramid Head's lips onto the camera, blurring out one of its corners with big watery splotches. You can faintly hear Noah's muffled whimpering as his tongue gets lost in the unseen caverns of the creature's otherworldly snatch. Suddenly his eyes go wide and crossed as his cheeks gradually swell up like a squirrel trying to smuggle as many nuts it can. Pyramid Head must be filling his mouth up with a superhuman squirt. His face goes a solid crimson red as he drowns in her discharge, before he finally manages to break out of her smother and land on his hands. He gags up what looks like a whole half pitcher's worth of pussy juice, some of it even spewing out his nose and just barely missing the lens. He hacks and coughs his throat raw whilst his radiating blush manages to cool down and vaginal juice trickles from his jaw onto the tips of Pyramid Head's boots. You can feel the sadistic desire burning through her facelessness as she watches him shrink and hyperventilate in her burly shadow. She only gives him the courtesy of one breath before clutching his hair once more for round two.

 _" **WAIT, NO-NO PLEASE, NO M** MPPHHMM!"_ Noah begs as his face is again buried into her crotch.

It happens all over again, a whole couple minutes of fervent and nonconsensual pussy-eating, until a second orgasm. This time, however, she won't even allow him to wiggle free, instead not letting him go until he swallows every last drop of the dump. You can see entire gulps leap down Noah's throat from underneath the skin on his neck, distending his stomach and giving him a pot belly as it's bloated to the lip with her watery sap. Then and only then does Pyramid Head relent and allow Noah breath, making his paunch surge back and forth as it hangs over you. For a couple of seconds, it seems Pyramid Head has finally had her fill. However, her clit still throbs with anticipation, revealing her libido to be an immortal monster just as herself. She doesn't even give Noah the chance to beg for mercy before forcefeeding him buckets of natural lube a _third_ time.

It froths down his chin and his miserable screams are masked by the fat juicy lips. Thankfully, however, the very same air raid siren that seems to have summoned this twisted reflection of our reality sounds once more in the background. Pyramid Head freezes as she looks up at the sky, which allows Noah to skitter the hell away from her with the camera. Despite being a monster with no humanity in her design, you can still decipher a disappointment in her aura from having to cut her rape of Noah short, which surely would've gone on forever if it weren't for Silent Hill's mysterious ways. She gives Noah one last "look" before turning around and taking her sword with her, following the call of the siren. The same tromping and grating that announced Pyramid Head's entrance serves as her exit as she returns back to whatever ungodly corner of Earth she came from. Every lumber she takes forward sheds the walls, ceiling, and floor of the rust layers that came with The Otherworld's formation, eventually leaving nothing behind but the relatively clean and unremarkable interior of Brookhaven Hospital.

Noah's nightmare is finally over.

He sits up and brings the camcorder (and the briefs still tying his ankles together) with him, returning to explorer-mode. The hospital's layout has returned to concrete and inorganic, so that means you can see the light at the end of the tunnel leading outside to Silent Hill's streets. Even from here you can tell it's stopped "snowing", leaving only a coat of crystal white ash pooled up on the sidewalks. Looks like winter has come early in West Virginia. Noah approaches the exit and cautiously dips his bare foot in the chalk residue, leaving a grey footprint behind. He takes a deep breath and doesn't seem at all poisoned by the air. With the departure of the ashfall, the fumes have once again faded, which to Noah is a one-way ticket out of this freaky town once and for all.

 _"Thank God this place is finally back to normal,"_ he sighs with utmost relief in his voice. He vocally wraps the video up as he starts heading out Silent Hill, the 'snow' crunching beneath his every step. _"Alright guys, we didn't get to explore as much as I wanted to but I still hope you're all satisfied for the time being. We're stopping in Pennsylvania tomorrow and I think I know where I'm gonna film, so look forward to that! It's not gonna be a very comfortable walk back, though, dressed like this,"_ he looks down at his naked body. _"Man, I need to pee,"_ admits Noah as he pinches his pot belly, full of nothing but solid liquid you can hear sloshing around in him like a jug. _"Anyways, see you..."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Special Infected

The video's only at 00:00 and already you're recoiling in the shade of a mighty skyscraper, only a couple floors short from grazing the heavy nightly clouding as it unleashes a pleasant drizzle upon you, periodically dotting the camera lens with the stains of raindrops. Every window is pitch black, and it's crowned by a big green dead LED sign saying "MERCY", asterisk'd by circular medical cross.

 _"Hey guys, Noah here!"_ the kid does his trademark intro as he turns the camera around on him, revealing he has a wet hood drawn over his head to protect him from the rain.

At this angle, you can also see the rest of Noah's surroundings. Just as he was in his SCP and Fazbear's videos, he's alone in a vacant city street. But this time, there's a reinforced reason for all the emptiness. The slums are lined with yellow caution tape, saying things like "POLICE" and "BIOHAZARD". It looks like Noah's broken into a crime scene of sorts.

 _"Sorry about the rain! Tonight was my only chance at exploring this place since we're only staying at a motel in Fairfield right now. That name might ring a couple bells for some of you, 'cause it was all over the news like a decade ago during the Green Flu outbreak. Remember that? I don't all that much since I was so young when it happened, but man, it was like a hurricane moving through, wasn't it? And Pennsylvania's Mercy Hospital is the ground zero for all of that. That's right, the first infectee of the Green Flu was treated at this very place. Of course, it's long abandoned, but that's not gonna stop me from filming every nook and cranny of it! Well, not literally, it's 30 frickin' floors, but I promise I won't miss anything important!"_

Noah restores the camcorder back to his perspective, this time on his eye-level rather than looking up at the building's crest, which reveals he's standing a couple meters from Mercy Hospital's red "EMERGENCY ENTRANCE". White ambulances with crimson stripes that have been broken down for eight whole years still sit uselessly at the hospital's entry as Noah passes them. The automatic double doors weakly slide open upon their motion detection of our cameraman.

 _"I'm surprised these things still work,"_ Noah records as he enters the complex through reception.

Noah flicks his light on to show that the walls are white and riddled with old bullet-holes, as if someone did a drive-by shooting, while the floors are made of green marble and strewn with waiting benches and wheelchairs. Behind the wooden front desk is a stained red door reinforced by a steel frame and locked by a cylindrical crash bar. There's a prison cell-like window peeking into the safe room that it once protected and the door is capped by black-and-white caution stripes.

 _"I heard the infected states were dotted with all sorts of safe rooms like this, to shelter people from the outbreak."_

He goes off to explore the rest of the facility after shoving open a pair of commercial double doors, stepping into a stretching complex of dead, clinical hallways. The ceiling's tiles run alongside dead fluorescent lighting and forest green directory signs saying things like "ER", "Elevator", and "ICU". The mint walls are lined with wooden guardrails and empty doorways peering into doctor offices and patient rooms, either through metal windowed flush doors or emerald curtains. Noah peers into a few of these, capturing a couple seconds of quick footage of old X-rays hanging over dark blood stains that not even CEDA bothered cleaning up. The building certainly looks rundown, as desks and stretchers are messily scattered about, and there's so many patient files and clipboards painting the floor that they pretty much serve as makeshift carpeting, like potty training newspapers.

 _"Not a hospital I'd want to stay at but it's sure a heck of a lot more maintained than Brookhaven,"_ Noah mutters, the memory of Silent Hill still fresh in his mind.

Noah reaches the end of this floor and ascends to the next one through a stubby stairwell. He doesn't have very many options here since so many of the flights are barricaded with piles of the biggest props this hospital has to offer. He steps into another hallway and you can't help but notice the air vents lining the ceiling, their covers torn open like something had busted out of them. The cameraboy passes another reception desk, its big wooden counters completely packed to the brim with papers and documents, and makes his way to the isolation wards, walled off from the world by glass quarantine dividers marked with big black and yellow biohazard stickers. You can see Noah's reflection as he points his camera at the four patient beds hidden behind thick sheets of glass, revealing he's long shed his hood now that he's indoors. He's also completely shaved off that pot belly Pyramid Head gave him last episode, good for him.

 _"It's crazy to think one of these four beds belonged to Patient Zero of the Green Flu, huh guys? I feel like I'm touring a historical monument of horror. Man, I'm weird."_

That thought of Noah's is punctuated by a low, snarling growl coming from...somewhere. He slings the camera in the according direction, but the echo makes it slither about the whole hospital and seem like it's coming from everywhere, so he starts giving you motion sickness by wildly darting the lens around in desperate search for the source.

 _"What was that?! Did you hear that?!"_

There's a long, frozen silence.

 _"...Huh...I guess it was just my imagination. Sorry for fearmongering like all those fake horror YouTubers, guys, I'm just really on edge ever since-"_ A silhouette with beastly body posture bursts out of the shadows on all fours, coming right for Noah like a rabid cheetah. _" **-AAAHHHHHHHH-** "_

The dark quadrupedal blur charges him down like a cheetah, finally stopping to shoot up to its feet and swipe Noah across the gut to make him yelp. He looks down at what could be a serious wound, but it turns out it just barely missed from even breaking skin, only sending four gashes across his top to show off the unscathed belly that lies underneath. Noah looks back up and his attacker is seen in all its glory. You can tell by its slender, athletic, and curved outline that it's a woman, despite the flat chest. Even though it's standing, she's still hunched and animalistic in her pose, which is further enforced by her lack of footwear and the talon-like fingernails that almost disemboweled Noah. Even under the shine of Noah's flashlight, much of her face is still shrouded in shadows cast from the hood of her tattered dark sweatshirt, though her mouth can be seen, showing off her razor sharp fangs and blood-stained lips curled into a sadistic grin. The few examples of skin you can see of hers is a deathly, almost ashen pale. The number one symptom of the Green Flu.

She's in stale grey cargo pants, and all four of her limbs are bandaged up with duct tape, indicating she was some kind of freerunner before succumbing to zombification. This is supported by her aforementioned sporty build, perfectly fit for hunting easy prey like Noah. He jerks around and starts running back down the hallway in a wild dash, glancing back just to see how close his pursuer is on his heels. The Hunter recoils back down onto all fours, but rather than break out into a sprint, she skyrockets straight into a pounce that covers the length of the entire hallway in less than a second, bringing Noah straight to the floor with her with a high-pitched roar of hellish volume. The beast tries pinning him down by his shoulders, but he manages to slip his leg out from underneath hers and send his sole flying into her cheek, giving her such a good kick that she tumbles back down the corridor in a clumsy-looking combat roll. That's like the first assertive thing Noah's ever done period. He scrambles to his feet and tries continuing his blind beeline out Mercy Hospital, but a loud "schlkt!" noise is heard from above and suddenly you're torn straight out of his hands up to the ceiling. You dangle from the empty vent cover of an air duct like a light bulb, getting an upside down view of Noah as he stares up at you in a baffled shock.

You're turned around and get a headshot of the one who nabbed the boy's camera: The Smoker, the second mutation of the Green Flu. She's so butch-looking you almost mistake her for the first other male in the whole series. She has a bush of black, unkempt hair and her skin is a sickly green that blends in well with her short-sleeved army jacket, unbuttoned to show off the white t-shirt underneath. You also see in a later shot that she's in worn out jeans and beaten old sneakers. A fat tongue at least a foot in length hangs out of her mouth, playfully swaying around to match the sly and devilish look in her snake-like yellow eyes. She's perched in an air vent, smudging the camera lens by playfully licking one of its borders before turning it back around to the bird's-eye view of the hallway. The Hunter once again pounces onto Noah and fills the whole hospital with her ear-piercing screech. The Smoker abandons the camera in the air vent so she can jump down into the upcoming twosome to make it a threesome and leave you with an aerial perspective of it, the sides of the vent acting as metallic border bars. Once more, before the poor boy can even squirm, two jiggly tits flop down onto his face, one from The Hunter and the other from The Smoker, which completely consumes his head with a couple spheres of fat. Noah just can't catch a break.

Cuddling Noah's left shoulder while her hoodie'd partner cuddles his right, The Smoker sends her prehensile tongue of excessive length slithering down Noah's body so it can pry his pants open like a snake, revealing his flaccid penis. Both Special Infected seize it at once, bulking it up to a mediocre erection protected by a swathe of foreskin. By some miracle, there's enough to go around despite being a measly four inches. Since there's no room for good old fashioned jerking, they instead collectively fondle Noah's hard-on in their own unique ways. Scratching the foot of his shaft, tracing their black nails up his pulsating veins, and circling their fingertips around the sinkhole that is his urethra. The duo of Green Flu infectees let out monstrous-sounding coos and giggles, while all you can hear from Noah is the occasional muffled squeak. The Hunter peels his flesh hood back to bare his tip as it unleashes a cumshot that goes far beyond his own scalp, giving herself a facial so unlikely that Noah could qualify as a sniper. Even more impressive since he's blindfolded by two pairs of tits and didn't even use his own hands. The Smoker's tongue once again crawls around the lucky kid's body, this time to rake up most of the baby batter staining his hoodie.

After all is said and done, they all tightly squeeze in the three-person-embrace, snuggling up on the hospital floor each with smiles on their faces. Well, except Noah. You can't even see his expression in the first place, since it's being smothered by all sorts of breasts right now, but even if that weren't the case, you can't imagine he's very happy, knowing a prude like him. After a moment, Noah and the two Special Infected's cuddle is interrupted when the whole floor begins rumbling as if Fairfield's been hit with a tiny quake, making pebbles of debris rain from the ceiling. The couple of zombies both perk up at the racket, freeing Noah from his prison of breasts. He lets out one big inhale, face red and eyes as wide as can be, as if he was literally dying underneath all that clothed fat. They both get to their feet and hurriedly leave, but not before leaving their own quirky little parting gift. The Smoker drags her tongue up his crimson cheek to stain it with spit just as she did you, while The Hunter playfully bites his neck and gives him a big hickey. Then the two escape the frame and leave Noah laid out on the floor, still breathless and violated. He rolls over onto his belly and coughs, weakly rising to his feet and craning his head up at you, still stranded in the air duct. He jumps up in an attempt to reach you but is nowhere near high enough to even scrape the camera with his fingertip.

 _"Oh, you have GOT to be KIDDING ME!"_ Noah whines.


	4. Chapter 4: Patient Zero

He looks around, spots something off-screen, and goes to fetch it. He trundles a wheelchair back into frame, using its seat as a boost to finally reach up inside of the vent and return you to his possession.

 _"Gotcha!"_ he smiles into the camera before hopping down up off the makeshift step-stool and attempting to backtrack out the hospital with his face in frame to make the walk-and-talk seem more personal. _"So I guess CEDA- the, uh, natural disaster agency that was supposed to handle the Green Flu, didn't do a very good job at all! They just locked this place down and forgot about it forever! Who knows how many zombies are still lurking around this place... Welp, that's a question we'll take to our graves because I'm getting the heck out of here! I usually grin and bear setbacks like this but these are **zombies** we're dealing wi-...Wait a second...if I just got... intimate with two zombies, does that mean I'm infected now too?! Alright, it's safe to bet that, if you guys are seeing this video, I probably didn't turn. So that might mean I'm immune! We'll just have to see. I'd look up the average turn time for the Green Flu but I heard it mutated so frequently that not even the US Army could pin down any estimates. Plus there's probably no service in a rundown block like this...Hey wait," _Noah abruptly pauses. _"I just realized...Why did those Infected run away? I think some rumbling scared them off but wh-"_

Speak of the devil, that very same rumbling racks Mercy Hospital once more, but this time, it's a lot closer. Pebbles and dust continue to sprinkle from the ceiling, and Noah is forcibly shaken into a crouch. Then, something comes exploding out and down through the ceiling from the floor above like a truck vertically plowing through the hospital. Wires, fluorescent lights, ceiling tiles, and powdery debris all exhale from the massive and bulky **thing** in its crash-landing mere feet from Noah. A steroidal monstrosity so muscular she's basically a female Hulk minus the green skin. Even the only remnants of her clothes are a pair of jeans hanging off her chiseled thighs like rags. Above her eight pack are a couple of beachball-sized breasteses, the left one stamped with a giant USMC tattoo, and she's got a buzzcut to boot, indicating she was a tough-as-nails Marine in her past life. She flexes her excessive muscles and bellows with all the volume her bulging thyroid-ridden neck can muster, a snarling roar that would scare whole lion packs off. Then she slams her fists down on the floor, sending entire shockwaves across the building as it trembles against her ceiling-scraping might. Noah is nearly knocked off his feet but is more than motivated to not only stay standing, but bolt the fuck out of there once The Tank begins stomping for him with speed you wouldn't think a 500 pound _living muscle_ could possess.

 _" **CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP!"**_ he squeals at the top of his lungs as a 10 MPH bulldozer comes right for him.

Throughout this whole chase scene, you can hear Noah's heavy breath and terrified, incomprehensible muttering from behind the camera. He takes a sharp turn right and twists around to see The Tank nearly crash into the wall, stumbling her glacier-like body off balance. He takes this opportunity to dive through a pair of elevator doors that were open just a crack. The elevator itself is no where to be seen, leaving him stranded in a dark and empty shaft that seems to stretch upwards for an eternity. Thinking fast, Noah fits the camera's strap around his forehead and wears it like a GoPro as he hurriedly scrambles his way up a maintenance ladder. After scaling several floors worth of ground, he looks down past his feet as they skitter up the rusty rungs and watches the elevator doors he squeezed through get torn clean off their frame by The Tank as she barges into the shaft in pursuit.

You can see the fiery rage in her clouded eyes even from all the way up here as she watches potential prey hang over her. She fills the vertical tunnel with another one of her hellish roars before pummeling the base of the wall Noah is attempting to ascend with her bare hands. Her meaty fists bury into the concrete of the wall and the metal of the ladder like they're made of Styrofoam, gutting the shaft's structure in her beastly tantrum and causing the whole thing to start to crumble under all its age. The bars vibrate against Noah's hands akin to tuning forks before the whole ladder begins collapsing back down the shaft like a tower. The cameraboy is able to dive off the broken, lofty ladder mid-air and grab onto the ledge of another pair of cracked elevator doors. He looks down at the foot of the vertical tunnel as it's consumed by darkness and chunks of concrete wreckage raining from above, The Tank with it. Her booming hollers of fury become ones of pain as she's buried under all the destruction she's wrought, and then, silence.

Noah hurriedly slips out the elevator shaft through the gap in the doors before he's pancaked in the back of the head by a piece of debris himself. He's on a new floor of the hospital, however this one is as bare bones as can be. A construction site where renovations had barely gone underway before the outbreak gave the workers bigger things to worry about. It's all just a skeleton of rooms that could've been, littered with the equipment that would've been used to fill in the space between the "bones". Wheelbarrows, cardboard boxes, paint buckets, work benches, huge wire spools, yellow light stands, scaffolding, forklifts, and stacks of cement bags, all packed off onto the side. The "walls" are just completely see-through frames acting as gaping windows that provide a breathtaking skyline view of Fairfield on a cold rainy night. One wrong step and Noah could send himself plummeting down a 28 story drop, as the only guardrails are flimsy ropes of caution tape. Before Noah can consider how the hell he's gonna get down from here, you both detect something unusual in the ambiance of the tranquil drizzle and calming winds.

Crying.

Miserable sobbing, similar to that of a sad little girl's. Noah turns towards the noise, the source a supply closet in the center of all the abandoned construction.

 _"Someone's still alive"_ he exclaims in relief.

After a short scurry over to it, Noah wearily opens the door, and what lies behind it is nothing but pitch blackness. But then, lightning and thunder fills the sky, and the ensuing flash shows you a split second glance at what lurks in the dark. A petite young woman sunk down on the floor and her back to the spotlight, too slender for her own good with slate skin loosely dressed in uncolored rags so old and tattered you can't even tell what they once were. Regardless, they're rotten into a makeshift tank-top and panties by now. Aside from that, she's buck-naked, though her almost waist-length silver stringy hair is so long it acts as both a cape and a wedding veil. Well, she _seems_ normal, at least, but you're still getting some serious SCP-096 vibes here...

 _"Hello?"_ Noah softly calls to the darkness that contains the sobbing woman. _"Hello? Hey, it's okay..."_ Looks like he has amnesia since he doesn't remember what happened last time he tried comforting a stranger in an abandoned place with dark secrets. _"I'm not gonna-"_

He flicks on his flashlight so you can see her again. This time, however, her face is craned square towards your soul, revealing an evil scowl accented by glowing scarlet eyes. She fires up from her mopey seat and bares her blood-soaked, rake-like claws, furiously shrieking at the top of her lungs. Wow, she really is like The Shy Girl!

 _"Aw, DANGIT, NOT AGAIN!"_ Noah exasperatedly screams as he slams the door on her.

Fool you once, shame on them, fool you twice, shame on you, Noah. He holds the doorknob closed with all his might, and if The Breather has taught us anything, said might isn't much. A freakish monster does of course come bursting through the flimsy wooden door in a heart-demolishing jumpscare, however it's not The Witch. It's **The Tank** , whose somehow managed to get the drop on Noah despite her earth-shattering presence. The flimsy chunks of unfinished wood and plaster with unfinished paint coats storm down onto you as the beast explodes through the whole door and whole wall at that like the Kool-Aid Man, which sends Noah to the ground, screaming his lungs out and dropping the ca-.

It's finally happened.

The camera lens broke.

After all the abuse it's taken, Noah's loyal camcorder has for the first time taken a serious blow. It's not completely shattered or anything, but there is a big crack in the top right corner of the screen for the rest of the video. Anyways, back to Noah. The Tank grabs the kid by the feet as he tries to skitter away like a cockroach, attempting to yank him back but only managing to tear his shoes off. Then she tries again, but only manages to strip him off his socks. Third time's the charm, this time grabbing him by the cuffs of the pantlegs, but even then, she can only cast his jeans into the air, which reduces him down to nothing but his tattered sweatshirt. Noah picked the wrong day to go commando. Frustrated behind measure, The Tank lets out another quaking war cry before finally grabbing him by his ankles and twisting him over onto his back, mounting him in the Amazon position. She squats down onto his cock with his naked legs running up alongside her abs and rests their ankles on her broad shoulders. A gaping slit in her ragged jeans reveals her pussy from this angle, just as mountainous as anything else in her body, that gobbles Noah's tiny dick up. Like she's doing an exercise routine to superfluously enlarge her already maxed-out muscle mass, The Tank starts doing squats up and down on Noah's lap, raping him hard and raw as he writhes for mercy on the cold concrete. The Witch timidly watches the vicious fucking from a distance, slowly approaching it before slipping herself in.

This transition is ushered by the video skipping ahead a couple seconds, not from editing or lost footage, but from the damaged camera glitching out in a storm of red corruption. The Witch's panties are now around one of her ankles, and she's gently sat down on Noah's face, forcing him to choke on her clit as she sucks The Tank's fist-sized nipples as they bounce up and down from her bulbous, gelatinous chest. If they were full of milk, it'd be like drinking from two water coolers. Meanwhile, Noah creampies the shit out of The Tank against his will. If it were any other girl, it'd overflow her ten times over, but it seems like a measly little squirt when The Tank is concerned. She fucks him to multiple orgasms, so many that you lose count. By the end, the poor exhausted kid's belly is completely caked in waves and waves of his own semen, at the very least not staining his hoodie since it's riding up too much thanks to the awkward position. The Tank doesn't stop until _she's_ satisfied, and when it finally happens, it's a doozy. Once she feels it cumming, she drops Noah's legs and rises from her squat, popping The Witch's lips off her bosom and warning her to make way for the upcoming tidal wave. The Tank helps herself get there by sticking two of her meat slab fingers into her cum drenched pussy, before finally, Noah is sprayed down from head to toe by buckets and buckets of pussy juice. He covers his face and squirms like he's being doused by a firehose, which isn't too far off. It lasts for a quarter minute before finally, the raging torrent of clear tangy fluids reduce to a mere trickle.

The Tank shoots Noah one last death glare, then slowly stomps off, finally cooled down from her murderous rage and beastly desire to breed. After the alpha has cleared, The Witch shyly returns, looking upon Noah with the same pity you do as he writhes soaking wet in a puddle of pussy juice. She gets to her knees and soothes him with some gentle, softcore lovemaking, nibbling his face and nape with soft kisses, already defiled by The Hunter's love bites. After doing all she can to soothe him from the strain of this long, hard night, she dips back up, but Noah, in another act of uncharacteristic confidence, seizes her by the neck and pulls her back down for a long and passionate french kiss. Just as a thanks for being one of his few lovers to treat him with an ounce of pity. After shaking off the shock, The Witch smiles and elegantly shambles back to the shadows of Mercy from whence she came, leaving you alone with Noah again, just like always. He rises to his feet and sheds himself of his sweatshirt. For the first time, Noah's undressed himself, though it's only to wring it dry of The Tank's multi-gallon squirt before he returns the now shriveled thing to his torso, as well as his pants, socks, and shoes to their respective body-parts. On an unrelated note and positive side of things, it's safe to bet that Noah is immune, as he's been fucked by four whole zombies and still isn't one of them yet. Afterwards, he shovels you up out of the debris and his deadpan, mildly peeved facial expression shifts to a wide and concerned one upon noticing the fracture on the lens he was about to address.

 _"Oh my GOSH! MY FRICKIN' CAMERA CRACKED! Oh my God, I JUST GOT THIS! Son of a... Alright guys, I'm not sure about the next video. I have no idea how I'm gonna convince my parents to get me a new camcorder."_ He sighs as he looks off to the side with a pissed look in his eye. _"I guess that's what I get, for purposely wandering into a zombie quarantine area,"_ Noah states the obvious. _"Well, regardless, I've learned my lesson...Anyways, ignoring this whole camera setback, I'm planning the next episode to be a return to the Freddy Fazbear's franchise! So look forward to that! See you!"_

Oh, for f-


	5. Chapter 5: Fazbear's Fright

The video begins and you immediately notice two things. 1, the crack on the lens is gone and the video and audio quality are crystal clear. 2, Noah is already indoors, rather than doing the typical exterior-shot introduction. You can't really make out his surroundings, however; everything is far too dark and grungy and his face is taking up most of the frame.

 _"Hey guys, Noah here!"_ That catchphrase is beginning to imprint itself upon the inside of your skull. _"As you can tell by my skin not being green and my ability to speak, I'm not a zombie! So thank my awesome immune system that we still have this series! Oh, and that my parents still have a son... Speaking of my folks, they bought me a brand new camcorder at a gift shop in Missouri! It's so much better than the crappy hand-me-down I've been using all this time! My parents are the best! Tonight we'll be exploring Fazbear's Fright. That's right, I told you we'd be returning to the Freddy franchise! I haven't visited a Fazbear restaurant in like a month. Unfortunately, it was shut down not too long after its grand reopening for health safety violations. Apparently all of the animatronics were bleeding gross white stuff in front of the kids. Weird..."_

He inverts the camera's perspective and activates his light to reveal he's in a building that's been victim to a fire. A lot of the complex's structures are blackened and torn down by hot smoke, and some of the walls are so destructed the entire place is essentially translucent.

 _"Anyways,"_ the tour begins, _"point is, the Fazbear name became public domain and now a bunch of horror geeks like me here in Texas tried profiting off the urban legends by opening up a horror attraction themed after them for Halloween. But as you can probably tell by all the char, a gas leak and the ensuing fire ruined the place before it even opened... Guess Freddy Fazbear's really is cursed!"_

The dilapidation, however, isn't heavy enough that you can't make out what this place was like in its short-lived heyday. It gives you some nostalgic vibes that harken back to the second ever episode: starry ceiling, reflective checkered floors, and walls caked with posters and wrinkly old kid drawings. However, it all feels... fake. Burlesque. Like a theme park version of the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There's also a sickly green tinge to it all that's a pain on your eyes.

 _"Y'know, I was brushing up on my Fazbear knowledge for this episode and found out that the franchise is actually a bought out successor to an even smaller, older, crappier pizza place called Fredbear's Family Diner. Who knew? Hang on, let me fetch something real quick,"_ he intermissions, digging around his pocket.

He unleashes his phone and uses it to pull up a photo dated '73. It's a low budget, rustic concert hosted by an anthro bear and rabbit, both...Golden.

 _"Judging from the few remaining pictures of it I could find like this one, all it had was some weird Freddy and Bonnie prototypes at the time, and they weren't even animatronics, just costumes with springlock supports that the employees wore! Must've been some of the first fursuits in history..."_

Noah then passes through the meat of the Halloween maze in his trivial ramble. Some familiar faces. Kinda. The original Fazbear Gang are strung up on the walls and on stands, stone dead. Hollow empty shells of their former selves, acting as mere ornaments for a cash-grab and lit up like jack-o'-lanterns. The retrieval crew wasn't even able to salvage much of Foxy, just her head. Like a coat rack in the corner of your eye scaring you, Noah yelps and stumbles backwards upon noticing them, almost tripping over something on the floor. He looks down and it's a soggy cardboard box filled to the brim with even more dismembered corpses of once beloved characters. The helmets of BB, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle, Toy Bonnie's arm, Foxy's hook, Bonnie's guitar... All seated right next to a trash bin loaded with crumbled up paper. The remains of the Freddy animatronics are no better than trash, apparently...

 _"Aw man!"_ Noah whines, voice heavy with sorrow. _"And I thought they were in poor shape before...now they're just...cheap decorations! I really did love those girls even though I didn't grow up with them...I would do anything just to see them one last time!"_

A filthy, black-and-white striped hand slithers from Noah's back around his ribs to his crotch, cupping his genitals in a firm fist.

 _"Anyt͏h͠in͡g̴?"_

 _"WAH!"_ Noah screams, ripping himself from the individual's clutch and twisting around.

It's...The Marionette! But twisted beyond recognition almost. Charred nigh-solid black and with a wide-eyed, bloodshot, devilish expression upon her face.

 _"M-Mari?!"_ Noah exclaims.

 _"Y͟e̴s̢, N̨o̢ah͘..̸.It͘'҉s us.́..ju̵s͟t͘ lik̶e ͘yo͏u ͜like y͟o̢u̢ wa̶nte͟d͏!͘ ͞Just̡ ́l̨ik͘e yo҉ư ̨a͝sk͞ed ͞f̧or!͘"_

 _"Wh-... **us?** "_

Something cacophonously sprouts out of the ceiling like a flower made of scrap metal. Mangle, too stained with burn marks and a yellow "skintone", hanging upside down from her spilled out wires tangled around the rafters.

 _"I͟-I co͜ùldn͝'͝t wa-ai̧t to s-s̢e-̷s͏e҉e̷ ̛y͞o͠u a̸g̶a-įn͢, ͘N-̨N-̡Noah̢!̨"_ she stutters.

Three more hulking figures shamble out the shadows. It's the Fazbear Gang, the originals! Except for Bonnie... And finally, a much smaller and humanoid attraction emerges: BB, wooden sign in one hand and balloon in the other like an innocent little girl. They're all jaundiced, scorched, and wild-looking, as well as just a tiny bit limpid, like projections. Phantoms, almost...

 _"Come̷ ͢play̛ ̷w̕i͢t̷h us,͡ Noah.̨.́.̢"_ all six of them snarl in their distorted voices.

 _"H-H-How is this possible?! I thought you were all scrapped! I-I see your corpses right there!"_ Noah shakily points at all the rotting robot furry carcasses adorning the walls and filling the boxes.

 _"O͢úr ̵lo͜vè ̕for y̵ơu͝ t̴r͜ańs̀cen̢ds̨ ̸th͏i̡s̀ ̀m̧or̷t̸ąl p̡la͠n͏e͏,͝ ̷N̷o͞ah̀. ̴Th̛os͜e s̸he̶lls̴ ͞c͏o̶ul̡dn͢'̀t̀ ̡hol͡d ͞our ͡de̸s̴ir͡e͜!"_ they all recite in unison, their ten (the foxes are both one-eyed) garbled white eyes piercing your soul.

 _"Ńow͠.̢..l͘et me̢...gi͞v̶e yo̷u ̀à gif̕t́.͝.."_ Phantom Marionette hisses without her backup singers.

Mangle swoops down from the ceiling like an inverted Tarzan and snatches Noah by his wrists, hoisting him up and sending the camera plummeting to the floor with a cringeworthy plastic splat. Hurts, knowing that he just got it.

 _"AHHHH! ANYONE, HELL **MHH!** "_ Noah cries as Mangle's snout forces its way into his mouth, the two of them kissing like Spider-Man and Mary Jane.

He tries kicking his feet but they're seized by Foxy and Chica's phantoms, then he's devoured by the five-woman horde of horny robots. Freddy, BB, and Chica all descend into kneels encircling Noah's waist while The Marionette and Foxy remain standing. The pirate scoops Noah's pullover up out of the way with her hook so she and her prison-striped counterpart can feast upon Noah's nipples together. Similarly, Chica and BB bury their beak and lips into Noah's buttcheeks after pulling his pants down as to give him a rimjob fueled by teamwork. And last but not least, Phantom Freddy mans the front by applying artificial lubricant from her lips to the kid's cock, balls, and taint.

Six synthetic tongues show Noah not an ounce of mercy as they go down on his mouth, chest, crotch, and rear. The poor boy is essentially turned inside out. This has to be the most ruthless gangbang in the CE series by far. A huge cascade of cum sputters out Freddy's mouth, signaling the other Phantom Animatronics to pause the orgy so Noah can "recharge". Mangle lets go of Noah's hands so he tumbles back to the ground...passing straight through Freddy and The Marionette along the way, as if they're not even there. His pants ride back up to his waist from the fall, and he hits his head on the hard floor, dazing him. The Phantom Animatronics curiously eye their own hands as they begin to fade away. Freddy crouches down one last time and rests her palm upon Noah's forehead.

 _"W͏e ̨w͠i̛l̢l ̀meet ͏ág̵ai̛n̵ ͞soon͝,̢ ̵l͝i͞t͟t͠le ̸bo͟y̴.̶.͡.̸"_ ̶ she creepily whispers before fading away along with the rest of her crew.

Just as all traces of the Phantoms disappear, a red flashing alarm starts to blare.

 _"AH!"_ Noah shoots up from the assault on his ears. _"WHAT?!-..."_

The siren gradually slows down from frantic and high-pitched to sluggish and garbled, before finally succumbing to the establishment's state of disrepair. Noah feverishly looks around confused before calming down a bit.

 _"Di...did I black out? Holy crap...maybe it's the ventilation, or the gas-leak...Regardless, I need to get some air!"_ he says as he arms himself with you and hurries back out the way he came.

After stepping out through the EXIT door to let the cold nightly air flow in, he takes a deep breath and turns the camera on himself. You can see something...a silhouette skirt down the hallway far behind Noah.

 _"How long was I out?"_ He checks the recording time. _"...only a couple minutes. Geez... Sorry about that, guys, didn't mean to faint in the middle of the video!... I actually think I had some kind of...fever dream, when I was out. Maybe a hallucination."_

In the upper background, you notice a vent cover quietly swing open, followed by that very same mysterious figure falling out the ceiling-mounted air duct and landing right behind Noah, its loud touchdown masked by a crash of thunder. You can't discern much thanks to the darkness, hell, the only reason you can see it in the first place is because of the moonlight bleeding in. But Noah can't, since his back is turned so he can address the camera in a vlog-style. All you can distinguish is a tall build...and two...bunny ears lazily dangling from its scalp.

 _"It was the girls,"_ Noah describes what he thinks to be a mere day dream. _"They were whole but...burnt. I guess I have fire on the mind. I just don't like the idea of my girls- I mean, **the** girls around fire. At least they weren't alive to suffer the flames..."_

 _ **"Bu̸t͝ ͟I͡ wa̛s̴."**_


	6. Chapter 6: Springtrapped

Noah's stalker hangs their head over his shoulder, filling half the screen with her horrifying mug. It's Phantom Bonnie! A rotten and yellow bastardization of the original Fazbear Gang guitarist. But, no. She's not a ghostly aspiration like the others. She's rock solid, and Noah's about to be too. She grabs Noah by his shirt and yanks him back into Fazbear's Fright, which slams the door shut and leaves you with nothing but black. Noah instinctively flicks his light on, which provides an illuminated, campfire story-like close-up of the mysterious animatronic in all her glory. She's just as sexually alluring as Bonnie, with only sixteen digits and a puckered rabbit face, but she's much bigger, clumsier, and rougher looking, like a...prototype...

 _"B-Bonnie?!"_ Noah exclaims as he's backed up against a corner.

 _ **"No.͡.̕.͘"**_ she growls. Her voice is horribly distorted like the Phantom Animatronics, but even more visceral and contralto. _**"No, ̢I'̶m M̛UCH͞ w͝orse͝..̸."**_

 _"Y-You're not real! You're just like all the others, you're a phantom!"_

 _ **"If̷ ͟yo͞u͡ ͘r͠eal͠l̡y ͢b̧e̛ĺi͡e͟ve͞ th̨at, t̡h̛e͟n ̀yóư'̛r̶é ̷in ́f̀or ͞a ͘su͠rp̢rise.̢.̨."**_ It's here you notice that thanks to the veiny rot on her face, it's almost like her lips are twisted into a permanent smile, like a Glasgow Grin.

 _"What are you?!"_

 _ **"W͡hat̛ ͘am̷ ̴I̸?.͝.͢.I̕ ͢li͝ke͡ ͘t̷ḩe w͟ay 'Spr͢ingt̸r͝ap'̡ ̛sou̵n̨d̶s͞."**_

 _"Springtrap?... Wait a second, you're the springlock failure that management tried covering up, aren't you?!_

 _ **"F̛ailưr͞e?͜ ̵FA͏IL̶U͡R̀E?!͟"**_ She places her hand upon her forehead like she's facepalming. _**"T͏hi͘s l̷o͡o͢k̶ l͟i̴ke a f̸a͞ilùr̕e̴ t̢o͞ yo̸u?"**_

She lifts her mask and reveals she isn't an animatronic. She's the animate corpse of a woman, only solid muscle tendon remaining, imprisoned inside the mechanized costume like an endoskeleton. To be honest though, for a chick without any skin or hair, she's pretty hot. Upon the shock sinking in that he's standing before an icky mummy, Noah takes a deep inhale to make way for a shriek that would put most Scream Queens to shame.

 _ **"G̕od, i͝t̨'s̷ b̸ęen͢ ̕s̸o ĺoņg͢ s̢in͜ce͜ I̵'̢ve ̕h͏e͝a̕rd̡ ́a s̴c͞r͞e͜ám͝ ́tha͞t s͢weet,͢"**_ Springtrap relishes in the boy's terror as she drags her hands up her body like a whore trying to show off.

Noah snaps forward in a lightning sprint, managing to duck under and past Springtrap's graceless presence. He plunges the both of you in a dark, disorienting labyrinth of corridors gutted by flames, the tips of his feet sending ash and dust kicking up in the air as he almost trips over debris spilling out the wall frames and rafters dangling in his way like obstacles. He catches his breath at a dead end taking the form of an arcade room. Dead video-game cabinets decorated with flashy Fazbear stickers line both sides of the large room in two arrays. Noah ducks down and squeezes himself into one of the cracks between the machines, hiding from Springtrap just as she stomps into the room in her zombie-like gait.

 _ **"Co͜m̀e ̛out̕,͝ ͏c̵om҉e̛ ͝o͠ut wh͠er͞e͡ver̨ you ar͏e̡ee͜!͡"**_

Noah skitters back behind the cabinet as Springtrap catches a sharp glimpse of him. He holds his breath and prays she doesn't find his hiding place. But of course, her demented mug suddenly peeks into the crack so the two of you make eye contact. Rather than Noah's skull, her fist instead buries into the machine's screen with a loud _CRASH!_ She takes a handful of the machine's wiry guts and sends the whole damn 300 pound cabinet flying over her head with a mighty one-handed toss, showcasing her superhuman strength and leaving Noah without anything to hide behind. Cornered, Noah sinks up against the wall in crippling fear, sobbing and helpless as always.

 _"W-Who are you?!"_ Noah shakily whimpers.

 _ **"T̶w͡enty-́so҉meth͜i͜n̨g ͠ye̡ar͞s ag͡o͠,̢ ̶bráts l̸i͘ke ̴yo̵u w͟o̧u̵l̡d'v́e̢ ̶c̀al̕le҉d mę Mrs. A͢f͡to͟n͝."**_

 _"Afton?...Wait...you were one of the suspects behind the Missing Children Incident!"_

She gives a throaty chuckle. **_"You rea̵ĺly ͡did ͞yo̕ur̀ h͟o͏m͏e̴wo̷rk̷, k҉id. ͡B̨ut́ I wa͘s͏ a͞ ̀l̵ittļe̡ bi̴t͟ ͠ḿore ̡th͠an̵ just ̕a͜ ̡su҉s҉p̢ect.͝"_**

 _"What?! Oh my God...you killed those five kids and framed it on the Fazbear Gang! You're the reason they were tortured and dismantled! That they're the way they are!"_

 _ **"Gui̷l̡ţy ͝a̵s̀ ch͞a͡r͏g̡e̶d.̧ ̛Co͘n̡ǵratul̕a̸tions. ̴Ýo͞u'̴re͢ th̢e ̕o͡n̡l̸y on͘e ̕who̶ ͞k͜n̡ow͜s t҉h͠e t͢r͘u͡th̨ ͘behind͞ ́Fr̡e͡d̕dy ̨Fa͘z̧b̶ea͡r̶'s̀ ̡P̡įz͜z͝a̢.͡ ҉I҉ţ's͢ a͝l̷m͘o͏st͘ ͟a҉ s̛ha̸m͢ę yo͡u̶'̴ll͘ ̕h͟av̸e͡ ͏to take͘ it t̶o yo̴u͏r͟ gr̸a̴ve.̴.̵.̡"**_

Noah tries to make another break for it, but he's snatched by his hood by Springtrap's inescapable clutches and left to hang in the air like a kid being bullied by his big brother.

 _ **"T̢he̵ ̢f̢uck̵ ͝do͡ y͡ou t͏hi̴n͝k you'̷re͘ ̨g̛oin͘g,҉ br̀a͝t?"**_

 _"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"_ Noah hopelessly whines and thrashes.

 ** _"Kill ̶yo͘u?"_** She chuckles again. _**"W͞hy͢ ̡w͠óu̧ld ̴I ki̢ll̴ ̶m͠y ơnly̨ c̴om̴p̨ańy̛?̷"**_

She throws Noah to the ground which sends the camera tumbling into a unique dutch angle, gets down on her knees, and takes a sadistic pleasure in slowly prying his pants open with that cringeworthy _ziiiiip_ that seems to last forever. All it takes is one sensual stroke of her tongue to lure Noah's cock into a chub. Then she turns around and squats down like she's up against a stripper pole, except Noah's ill-behaved erection is the pole. Her drab olive buttcheeks eclipse his exposed crotch like the moons they are, then she grabs both of his ankles for leverage and starts bobbing her hips up and down, making a wet, sloshy slapping sound every time Noah's cock scraps her fleshy bowels. Nigh-paralyzed by the tingles irradiating his body, Noah tries squirming his legs out of Springtrap's grasp, but honestly it would be quite the blueball if he actually managed to escape. Afton's face is twisted into a look of ecstasy, but she pulls herself together so she can glance back and taunt Noah as they fuck like bunnies (pun not intended).

 _ **"A̵l͟m͠o͢st҉ tḩere̡,͟ ̴k̨i͘d̡?̡"**_ she snarls, voice weighted with disgust.

Noah unintentionally answers her question by letting a long squeal escape his throat from a good thrust. Before it finishes, Springtrap pulls out and lets his cock breathe so it can rain an explosive orgasm down onto his sweater. It lasts a quarter of a whole minute, and is composed of dozens of quick squirts of cum painting Noah's chest like a canvas, some of it splashing so hard it reaches his hair. Before you can see the aftermath, the video buffers ahead a bit to the next phase of the fucking. Somehow Springtrap managed to get Noah in the doggystyle position with them both on their knees, albeit still against his will. Instead of Noah thrusting in and out of her asshole on his own accord, she has her shins and feet wrapped around his torso, hugging his waist with her legs by burying her heels in his back. She works Noah's hips back and forth like a pump, forcing him to plow her rectum in half as he clenches his tear-glimmering eyes. Pretty impressive how Noah _still_ manages to be the sub even when he's on top. This time, Springtrap's face is no longer curled into a demeaning scowl. The first fuck was to torture Noah with an orgasm that would overwhelm his hormones. Now, Springtrap is doing this for herself.

 _ **"O̡h,͟ ͠fuc̨k.̡..̧O͘h̡ f̸u̶ck yes̢.̕..͏Y͡e̡s̴!́ ̧YE͏S͡!̨ YE͟S!͞"**_

Her gravelly, baritone voice peaks to a high-pitched squeal just like Noah's for just a split second as she gushes pussy juice all over the kid's balls as they dangle in front of her vulva. She dips her head down and softly pants before swallowing her exhaustion and rising to her fat four-toed feet, which rips the cameraboy's glistening dick out of her tight recoiling starfish with a wet "SPLAT!". Now that she's distracted by the heavenly afterglow of the sex session, Noah uses this opportunity to fire to his feet and resume the chase scene from earlier, his undone pants still sagging down his thighs.

 _ **"H̛EY!"**_ Springtrap's demonic voice bellows from behind you. _**"G͞ET ͘BA̸CK ́H̡E͘RÉ!̧"**_

Noah runs, and runs, and runs until he charges straight out the exit door...then he runs some more, out onto the rainy city streets, almost slipping on a couple of slicks along the way. He turns the camera back on him, not skipping a beat in his presentation of the video as he runs for his life while keeping his trousers up.

 _"THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT, GUYS!"_ Noah cries, his breathlessness and fright adding fuel to his volume. _"I HAVE ONE MORE PLACE IN TEXAS I WANNA CHECK OUT BEFORE WE GET TO NEW ORLEANS THOUGH! THANKFULLY IT'S FAR AWAY FROM HERE! SEE YOU THEN!"_

The video ends at around 15 minutes, wobbly and panicked.


	7. Chapter 7: Chainsaw Massacre

It starts and you almost feel blinded. For the first time in the whole series, Noah's in broad daylight. Not just any daylight, but the scalding, blazing rays that bare down on the Lone Star State. You're so used to these videos portraying doomed and gloomy environments in the dead of night. It's also quite surreal seeing Noah in summer clothes, with a loose-fitting jersey, tube socks, and gym shorts. He's got a water bottle in his hand, and there's even a bit of sweat running down his temple. You're very familiar with seeing him sweat, but for other reasons... Outside of that, he's in the country, evident by the golden wheatfield swaying in the background.

 _"Hey guys, Noah here! So we're still in Texas, and only a 7 hour drive from New Orleans!"_ he giddily squees. _"Right now we're taking a pit-stop in rural Travis County, where 33 hitchhikers went missing a couple years ago. They call it "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" or something cheesy like that because it's rumored that a little backwoods family called The Sawyers were responsible."_ He takes a big gulp of his water before setting the bottle down. _"Some go as far as to say the bodies were never found because The Sawyers **ate** them! Pretty hardcore but you know how rumors are. Regardless, the locals all still shudder at the name 'Sawyer'. Just this morning I asked a gas station attendant about it and he freaked out! So why should you be interested in a bunch of creepy rednecks no one's even seen in several years? Because we're exploring their old abandoned meat plant this episode, of course!"_

The shot is reversed and you realize Noah has been beholding a blocky rustic compound made of yellow concrete bricks, the surrounding ground dirty gravel and dead grass and the windows all boarded up. Despite being just any old abandoned building, something about its aura puts a certain pit in your gut, in a way no other location in the series has before.

 _"Yep. The Sawyer Slaughterhouse. Rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it? Let's take a look inside!"_

He approaches the ominous complex's back entrance; a pair of sliding silo doors held shut with chains but still with a gaping crack down the middle just his size.

 _"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you've noticed by now that I'm filming this in the middle of the day, which is a first,"_ he narrates with some minor strain in his voice as he wiggles into the shambles through the sill. _"I couldn't wait for the sun to set since we'll be back on the road by then and I figured that it didn't matter since it'll all be indoors anyways. Hope it doesn't ruin the atmosphere too much!"_

He's immediately bombarded by a thin coat of cold storage condescension fogging the abattoir up.

Noah instinctively locks his knees, hugs himself, and shudders. _"Brrrr! Why the heck is this place still refrigerated?! Maybe they forgot to turn the generators off when they shut the slaughterhouse down...Whatever, the cold isn't that bad, I just picked the wrong friggin' day to wear shorts!"_

And such, throughout the rest of the video, a burst of Noah's heavy breath periodically spews out from the bottom of the screen. As for the butchery itself, the place is like an industrial sweatshop, filled with steel workbenches stained with years worth of offal blood. An overhead conveyor belt is traced along the ceiling in a monorail-like fashion, lined with meat hooks whose razor sharp tips are also dyed a distinct red. Thankfully, the hooks aren't occupied with the gory hides of pigs like a functional slaughterhouse would be. Similarly, ropes of chains drape from the girders, almost seeming like nooses at a glance. The sunshine continues to pour in through the cracks in the windows and the weakly spinning exhaust fans hanging over everything. Noah makes sure to get high quality, detailed footage of all of this in his slow tour through the warehouse.

Then he comes across a bodybag.

A _full_ one.

Sprawled out across one of the metal tables. _"Oh man,"_ Noah is taken aback a bit. _"There's something in there! Judging by the size, it must be a pig they left behind or something...I kinda wanna look in it, but, that would be gross and dumb... Oh, who am I kidding, I wouldn't tease you guys like that!"_

Noah confidently walks right up to the body bag and reaches out for the zipper, but his hand hesitates a bit before its fingers finally seize it. Then he tears it about a foot open.

A face made of leather explodes out the bag.

The startle is so crippling that Noah is on his back before you even know it, recoiling in the shadow of the Slaughterhouse's inhabitant as it sheds itself of its "sleeping bag". It's sure as hell not a dead pig, but a very much alive woman of lumbering frame, in a brown blood-splattered smock thrown over a pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie. Her face is masked with rugged, stitched-together patches of human flesh, showing only her crazed, bloodshot eyes, gritted teeth, and unkempt mane of black hair. She pulls a yellow chainsaw out and revs it up with a single mighty yank of its generator cord, filling the entire building with its echoing growl that singlehandedly twists the meat plant into a horrific slasher setting.

 _"Holy_ _ **CRAP, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!**_ _"_ Noah screams as he crawls backwards from the maniac's roaring motor-powered killing machine as it exhales smog.

Leatherface heavily lurches forward, leaving behind a couple bloody footprints with her bare feet. She raises the chainsaw's shiny blade, almost the length of her whole leg, as a belt of dull teeth grind against it.

 _"_ _ **OH**_ _ **GOD, NO PLEASE!**_ _"_ Noah shields the two of you with his arm, not that it would do him much good.

 _"JUNIOR!"_ suddenly calls a voice from offscreen.

Like a light-switch, Leatherface goes from rabid animal to submissive, hunched over doormat. She pauses in her tracks, lowers her chainsaw as it powers down, and whimpers no different from a sad puppy dog. Noah turns towards the noise: two curvaceous figures standing in a metal door-frame, made obscured silhouettes thanks to the plastic curtains, distance, and foggy atmosphere.

 _"That ain't no way to treat a guest,"_ one of them gently scolds in a thick country accent, both stepping through the strip door and approaching the scene down an aisle of meat hooks and workbenches. _"'Specially such a pretty-lookin' one..."_

The pair of shapes finally emerge from the mist. The first one looks like a textbook farmer's daughter; red plaid work shirt with the sleeves rolled up, naturally destructed blue jeans, and cowgirl boots. All she's missing is a lasso and spurs. You can tell by her tan and athletic build that she's a conservative hard worker. Much like the other one, who's surely her sister seeing how similar-looking they are in beautiful facial structure. The only major difference are the clothes; this one's wearing a sand-colored police uniform and black sunglasses. They're both crowned with dirty blonde ponytails and walk in a swaying stride.

 _"I gotta say, boy,"_ the meaner-sounding one begins. Her name-tag reads 'Sheriff Hoyt'. _"I've jumped through all sorts of hoops to lure our dinner to the slaughterhouse. But this is the first time something was stupid enough to come to us. Like a goddamn turkey jumping onto the dinner table at Thanksgiving. Think this brat's suicidal or something, Drayton?"_ she asks her sibling.

 _"I-I was just making a video!"_ Noah explains himself, still on the cold slaughterhouse floor. _"I thought this place was abandoned! I'm so sorry if I disturbed you!"_

 _"A video? What are you, paparazzi?"_ The cowgirl, Drayton, sighs. _"We pretended to shut down the family business because of bullspit like this...Those darn rumors kept snowballin' and snowballin' and we couldn't get any peace and quiet anymore!"_

 _"Rumors? Oh, thank God, so you guys aren't cannibalistic serial killers..."_

 _"Oh no, that part was true,"_ Hoyt matter-of-factly confirms. _"Get 'em up on that hook there, Junior. Don't scar the meat yet though, I wanna play with my food first..."_

 _"Wait, **WHAT?!** "_


	8. Chapter 8: Butcher

Noah twists onto his belly in an attempt to crawl away, but this just gives Leatherface the perfect window to plunge her hand down the back of his shorts...

 _"WAIT, NO-NO-N-!"_

...and pull him far **beyond** his feet with one mighty yank of his tighty whities. The sound of elastic screeching makes you wince. All he can let out is a stifled, squeaky whimper. His face instantly goes blood red, and his eyes go wide just as fast as he's dangled on a meat hook in the most excruciating-looking wedgie you've ever seen. Better than hanging by the skin on his back like all of the other Chainsaw Massacre victims, at least... Hoyt pops off Noah's shoes to reveal the rest of his knee-high socks and pantses him so his shorts pool at his ankles, showing his balls and ass in excessive detail as they're mercilessly flossed by his underwear. She lets his cock breathe by digging it out of his fly.

 _"Ooo, that's a pretty little thing, ain't it?"_ Drayton squees.

 _"Gonna look a whole lot prettier soon,"_ Hoyt growls, hocking up a bullet of spit square into Noah's softie like it's a spittoon and using it as lube to help jerk into a sparkling hard-on.

 _"Hold your horses, I want 'em to shoot it inside me!"_ Drayton excitedly insists, turning around and getting on her knees in front of the lovebirds.

She buries her cheek into the ground and pulls her jeans past her buttcheeks, revealing some serious tan lines. Drayton spreads them wide, revealing a surging asshole and drooling pussy that she keeps nice and wet by tracing it with her fingers.

 _"Won't that get you knocked up, sis?"_ asks Hoyt whilst tucking her shades away into her beige shirt. Her eyes might leave Noah's cock but her hand sure doesn't.

 _"Aw, hush, Charlie, you know only Sawyers n' Sawyers can make babies."_

So the Sawyers are so inbred and uneducated that they don't even know mates outside the family are possible... It's a miracle these three sisters are as hot as they are. Three white ropes spew from the hose that is Noah's foreskin, and they would've flown for entire meters had Drayton's asscrack not gotten in the way. Some of the load drags down her lips, while most of it tunnels down into her uterus, making her shudder in delight. Charlie "Sheriff Hoyt" Sawyer, Noah's cock still in her hand, wriggles her tongue into his hood to slurp up the cum still dribbling out his tip.

 _"Mm! God damn, this shit's sweeter than honey! I need more!"_ she ravenously exclaims, abandoning Noah's dick for her sister's ass.

She kneels down, spreads Drayton's cheeks for her, and digs her mouth into her crack like she's having a feast, lapping up the few ounces of semen that didn't escape into her womb.

 _" **OH~!** Jesus Christ, Charlie, I know we're not at the dinner table but have some godforsaken m **A** nners!"_

She slurps up the final mouthful and wipes her wet lip dry. _"Can't help myself, sis."_

The whole time, Leatherface has just been sitting in the corner like a grounded dog, lonely and visibly wanting in on the action but not having the assertiveness to speak up. You almost feel kinda bad for her. Noah tries undoing his wedgie but the waistband of his briefs is barbed by the hook's tip, keeping him completely suspended a whole foot in the air. Drayton pulls herself up along with her pants before giving Noah a handjob of her own. She mashes her thumb down on his protected head and, like water pouring out the tap, makes a spout of cum form a chalk-colored pool in the cup of her other hand. She slurps from the fountain and her face immediately glows with a starry "Eureka!" moment.

 _"Holy hell, this kicks harder than every seasoning in Mama's spice cabinet, bless her soul!"_

Charlie digs her thumbs into her britches and lets her fat bulging pussy hang out her uniform pants. _"Rub it in me, Drayton!"_

 _"Well, alright..."_

Drayton fingers her sister with her sopping milky hand. Charlie's eyes roll into the back of her head with strong shudders as she's unknowingly artificially inseminated by the "lotion" being applied to her insides. Drayton only stops when the thick goo in her palm is completely wiped away and replaced by the glistening nectar of her twin's privates, which she promptly sucks off her own fingers like she just finished a meal.

 _"Look at us two greedy eaters, we've been hoggin' this boy all to ourselves!"_ Drayton realizes. _"What did Mama teach us, Charlie?"_

 _"Don't eat nothin' you wouldn't feed your kin?"_

 _"Exactly! Get on in here, Junior! Knock yourself out!"_

Leatherface perks up and timidly enters the one-at-a-time foursome, hanging her apron up on another hook. She takes a seat on the floor in front of Noah and grabs his ankles, pulling him down a couple inches so her mouth and his cock are perfectly leveled. This comes at the cost of worsening Noah's wedgie by tenfold and making his whole body go crimson red with sweat and pain. You can audibly hear the fibers in his distended briefs wheezing for mercy as Leatherface would've given him the best fellatio of his life, if it weren't for the wedgie's pain eclipsing the blowjob's pleasure. She circles his brim of his hood with her tongue and sucks on his balls with sharp wet pops that make his testicles gurgle as they stew a fearsome cumshot.

There's a stark clumsiness to the butcher's articulation at first, implication that she's a virgin, which isn't all that much a surprise judging from her mental maturity. The blowjob lasts so long that she learns, eventually, and by the crescendo, she's a tonguesmith. She's surprisingly gentle, for someone so brutish, though there's still a sense of roughness in her performance as she drags Noah into a third orgasm against his will. The stitches on her caramel flesh-mask begin to burst as the cheeks beneath them swell to make room for Noah's epilogue. She doesn't swallow, however, instead spreading her legs and letting the mouthful of cum flush from one pair of lips to another. And with that, completely against his own will, Noah's outdone himself this time: he's impregnated an entire family, without his cock ever actually touching a single pussy.

 _"Yaaay!"_ Drayton cheers Leatherface on like a parent would their child, which makes Charlie cross her arms and roll her eyes. _"You're a natural, Junior!"_ she congratulates as she puts her hand on her sister's back. There's a girlish glow in Leatherface's eyes and beam.

 _"If just his cum is this good, how you reckon the rest of him tastes?"_

 _"I was thinkin' the same thing, Sheriff. But honestly, I figure he'd be better off as our sauce bottle. We'll keep 'em in the shed, nice n' healthy so he can make us big servings. Just like Ol' Bessi. Let's get 'em down and back to the house, Junior."_

After retying her apron, Leatherface tears Noah down off the hook with one loud _RRIIIP!_ that lasts a whole five seconds and makes you cringe hard and protect your crotch. Then she slings him over his shoulder as the whole Sawyer Family heads out their slaughterhouse.

 _"NO-NO-NO-NO, I DON'T WANNA GO!"_ Noah whines with all of composure lost, uselessly pounding his fists on Leatherface's back and kicking his legs, which sends his undone shorts flying off his feet.

 _"Hush now, boy, you'll get used to it,"_ Drayton shushes.

In an intense fight-or-flight instinct, Noah bites down on Leatherface's neck with a sickening crunch, which manages to break through her impenetrable brick-wall exterior. Her eyes go wide and she drops Noah to the ground, making her first vocalization (a frustrated and bloodcurdling scream) as she clutches the deep, bloody teeth imprints on her nape. Noah fumbles up off the floor and makes a blazing sprint away from the three lunatics, being sure to swoop past you to pick the camera up.

 _" **GET HIM, LEATHERFACE!** "_ roars Charlie like an owner siccing their hunting dog on game.

Noah sprints through the slaughterhouse as the roaring echoes of a chainsaw revving to life fill it. He gets tangled up in the chains draped from the ceiling akin to jungle vines but eventually manages to wiggle free and dive out the silo doors he came in from. The chase doesn't end there, however, as when Noah does a double-take behind him he sees Leatherface saw through the chain lock and continue her high speed pursuit.

 _"SORRY TO END ANOTHER VIDEO LIKE THIS, GUYS!"_ his voice is just barely loud enough to drown out the chainsaw. _"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY HILLBILLIES NEXT EPISODE BECAUSE NEXT STOP IS LOUISIANA! SEE YOU!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Baker

Much like last episode, today's site to explore is accented by golden hour, and Noah is properly dressed to fit the occasion. This time, however, the sunshine is only bleeding through the many gothic tree branches webbing the sky above in god rays, each jagged limb dressed in moss like rags. He's in a swampy forest, almost as far south as the geography of the United States allows. You can feel the scorching winds coming off the Gulf of Mexico all the way from here.

 _"Hey guys, Noah here! Took us forever but we're finally in Louisiana! The Creole culture is beautiful but **gosh** , it's even hotter than Texas!" _he complains, wiping a big glob of sweat from his forehead. _"You know one of things that makes it worth it though?"_

There's the trademark introductory shot-reverse-shot and like a haunted mansion on the outskirts of town, Noah is sat upon a dirt road snaking up a hill, and at the top of that hill, a rustic homestead made of solid rotten bark and shattered boarded-up windows, taking up acres upon acres of marshland. The only thing standing between Noah and this decayed wooden monstrosity is a several-yard hike and black gating, open just a crack.

" _Bum-bum-bum, the Baker Family Ranch! Again, sorry for the atmosphere-destroying sunlight but my parents didn't want me hiking all the way out here at night, so day was my only option. Once we get out of the South, I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Or should I say make it up to **ya'll**?" _Noah giggles like a little schoolgirl. _"The people down here talk funny."_

There's a couple crunches forward and Noah's hand stretches out into the shot to push the gate wider open with a long and cringeworthy whine of rust. Squawking crows flee from the trees above at the noise, startling Noah a bit.

 _"GAH! I mean..."_ He coughs, after ten episodes still trying to maintain the facade that he isn't a big scaredy cat. _"So anyways, this place's excuse is that it was a slave plantation back in the 19th century. After the Civil War, it was passed down from generation to generation as a ranch, before finally mellowing out to a backwoods estate owned by the Baker Family. Where is the Baker Family, you might ask? Nobody knows. Every now and again, a cop or two is dispatched to check the place out, yet the Bakers still haven't been seen since summer of last year. They were the first disappearances in a series of many around these Dulvey areas. I'd say that's a creepy enough backstory to earn an episode!... N-Not that I value tragedies like people disappearing, of course! It just...let's just explore the house..."_

A couple of sneakers climb a rickety wooden stairwell half-buried in the wet soil and upon arriving at the hill's summit, Noah reaches out for the front door's old metal knob. However, the door creaks open itself by its tarnished hinges in a gust of wind, almost like the Ranch itself is politely inviting Noah in. After swallowing his fear, he takes a step in by dipping his sole onto some derelict old floorboards. The chipped wallpaper might've looked homely and welcoming...a couple decades ago. But now it's weathered and desaturated to the point of monochrome, so peeled away that you can see the wooden frame and rotten insulation underneath. There's countless examples of furniture neatly tucked into the corners, all invariably made of old fashioned solid wood drenched in dust. Dressers with cracked mirrors, tables, chairs, counters, etc.

 _"Y'know, I'm not sure why but I have a gut feeling that I really shouldn't be here..."_

You know it's bad when even _Noah_ is getting tipped off that this place is bad news. The ceiling is completely gutted, with wires and plasterboards barely hanging on by a thread from above. Noah is lured into one of the bedrooms by the soothing white-noise of a dead TV, its screen completely flushed with static.

 _"There was actually this camera crew called the 'Sewer Gators' who explored this house too. Beat me to the punch, I guess. The video never got published though, because the crew-members were added to the list of disappearances. Weird..."_

Sunlight ominously pours in through the cracks in boarded up windows to highlight the dust particles hanging in the air. Noah eyes a staircase pointing upwards to the next floor. The steps look so withered and dilapidated that you doubt they'll be able to hold even Noah's skinny ass. Before the exploration can continue, however, there's a loud rasp of pressured planks from behind; footsteps **not** belonging to the cameraboy. Noah glances behind him.

 _"Welcome to the family, son."_

A fist flies right over the camera with a meaty _**WHACK!**_ You see a trail of blood fly through the air as the camcorder clatters to the ground in a disorienting mess of motion blur. When the earthquake finally stops, Noah's flat on his back, knocked clean out with a nose pouring blood. The camera is still firmly planted in his hand thanks to the strap. A couple of big brown work boots tromp past the frame, a feminine-looking hand dipping down to grab the back of Noah's and hoist him up offscreen, likely abducting him with a fireman's carry.

For a handful of minutes, the video is nothing more than the sounds of boots stomping across the whole house and the visuals of walls slowly swooping by and jouncing around thanks to the incidental, jittery camera movement. Finally, Noah's kidnapper reaches their stop in the one well-lit part of the house, only because of the fiery wax candles strewn about a big circular dinner table. The camera is removed from Noah's limp hand and carelessly tossed aside onto the tabletop. Thanks to the limited angle, the only other thing that can be seen is someone else sat at at the buffet, a person draped in shadows thanks to the gothic Louisiana college hoodie masking over their figure, at first too invested in their smartphone to care about anything else, like a moody teenager. However, they perk up upon noticing Noah's limp, lifeless body as he's duct taped to a wooden dining chair by a hulk too towering to be fit in the shot. After finishing "seating their guest", the heavy-handed brute tromps away.

 _"Boy's ready, Marguerite,"_ a husky and grumpy-sounding woman calls out from above you.

 _"Oo, peachy! Just in time for supper!"_ another distant voice echoes, this one much younger and perky sounding. Both are accented with familiar country twangs.

When the coast is clear, the hoodie'd creep sneaks out of her seat and starts kissing Noah on his lips with a sadistic grin bordering her wrestle-y tongue as it licks up the blood pouring from his nose, shamelessly indulging herself in some softcore cannibalism. A variety of footsteps are heard treading closer and closer to the camera, so the hoodie'd figure hurriedly returns to her seat. It's then when she notices the camera, picking it and curiously inspecting it before getting bored and tossing it back down. It happens to land in a view that fleshes out the rest of your surroundings in their entirety. Not a spot of the table's surface can be seen, for it's packed to the brim with a feast. It's all meat. Steaks, ribs, sausages, each and every one of them fat, juicy, and mouthwatering. They're all glistening with grease and great examples of food porn, amplified by having to watch the three other guests all ravenously dig in with their forks and knives and leave entire plates spotless, only stopping periodically to wash it down with some beer cans jutting out of a six pack.

Just like last time it's a trio of rednecks, this time in their natural habitat of a rustic dining room connected to a porcelain kitchen by a counter. They're all gaunt and freakishly sullen in eyes and skin tone, like corpses, though they still have more than enough meat on their bones. Enough meat to recreate the entire banquet, in fact. The biggest one is four-eyed and greying. A middle-aged woman that's very good-looking for her age and butch, emphasized by her thuggish build and scowl, as well as her work clothes. To her right is another cougar, though much more traditionally feminine, with dyed-black hair and a black-and-white housewife's dress. Both are bounded by wedding rings. To the girlier matriarch's other shoulder is last but not least the vampire from before, now better illuminated by the candles so you can see just how strikingly similar she looks to the one in the dress, just half her age. You can hear Noah sleepily moaning behind the camera as he comes to.

 _"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"_ cheerfully coos the one in the dress. _"It's time for supper!"_

 _"W-...Where am I?"_ His nose sounds a little stopped up, probably since it's cracked. _"Who are you people?"_

 _"Oh, where are our manners! I'm Marguerite, this here's my lovely wife Jackie,"_ she introduces the quiet hulking creep, _"and that there is my pride and joy Lucy! Say hello to our guest, Lucy! And pass him a plate while you're at it!"_

Dark and hateful look in her eye, the school shooter-looking girl rises from her chair with a plate and moseys on over to Noah's side of the table so she can rudely plop it down in front of him. She gets real close and stares him down with an unreadable stare. Then the look unmistakably twists into one of sadism with the curling of a single lip corner. She suddenly takes a handful of Noah's balls through his shorts and gives them a slow squeeze with a stomach-churning crackle, making both of you squirm.

 _" **'Hello to our guest!'** "_ Lucy mocks in a sharp and confrontational tone, finally letting up on her petty torture of Noah so she can return to her seat.

 _"LUCY!"_ her mom scolds, baffled and disappointed by her child's lack of manners.

The other parent, whose been docile and mute up until now, suddenly lashes out at her bratty daughter with a kitchen knife, stabbing it deep into her shoulder.

 _" **AHH, GODDAMN, MA, NOT AGAIN!** "_ she sounds more annoyed than anything else as she clutches her injury and tears the knife from her neck like it's a mere mosquito.

 _"Please excuse our handful of a daughter,"_ apologizes Marge after swallowing a mouthful of meat. _"She just don't like strangers, is all. But you ain't gonna be a stranger for very long! Go on now, dig in!"_

 _"What kind of meat is this?"_ Noah asks.

 _"That's that tourist I cut up yesterday,"_ Jackie finally speaks in her worn out rattle, a finger leaving from her Bud Light so it can point at the pile of steaks and ribs on Noah's plate.

All of a sudden, this lavish meal doesn't look so appetizing anymore.

 _"Wait, these are...PEOPLE?!"_

 _" **Were**. Now they're dinner."_

 _"And the best damn dinner this side of the Mason-Dixon Line at that!"_ Lucy snarls, visibly getting off to Noah's abhorrence, unlike her two oblivious parents.

 _"Aw, hush, Lucy,"_ Marge bashfully says.

Noah's green cheeks puff up, but then he remembers he's at the mercy of three volatile psychopaths. He not only swallows his vomit, but plays along the best his gag reflex lets him.

 _"Um...Mrs. Baker?"_

 _"Yes, darlin'?"_ she pleasantly answers while popping some human jerky skewered through a fork into her mouth.

 _"Your uh...c-cooking is amazing and I'd love to...go to town on it but...I'm a vegetarian!"_

 _"Oh, that's mighty fine, sweetheart. Jackie's chest has all the nutrients you need!"_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"That's right,"_ Jackie says as she rises from her seat and trudges over to Noah in her big work boots, popping a couple buttons from her muted yellow work shirt so her mature ashen tits sag out with a gut-churning slosh of fat and milk.

In her lumbering stride over to Noah, she knocks the table and camera into an angle where it's just the ex-cameraboy. _"This boy's gotta eat! He's gotta have his supper!"_ the closest thing to a patriarch this all-female family has explains as she takes a seat on her guest's loins like she's about to give him a lap dance. _"You're not a Baker 'till you eat like a Baker. **So eat up...** "_

She grabs Noah by the back of his head and shoves his face into the crack of her cleavage before any objections can be made. You can hear the gurgling, visceral noises of Noah's lips being forced onto Jackie's nipples so he can suck on them.

 _"Oo, finally shaking off the ol' rust, huh, Jackie?"_ Marge teases from off-screen.

 _"Shit, you're right, Marguerite. I haven't nursed since Lucy graduated. Feels good to have some milk strawed from my chest again..."_

During all of this, Lucy is desperately trying to get a good view of the action like she's at a concert or something. Marge enters the shot as well, figure bursting with excitement.

 _"C'mon, darlin', let's all show this boy some Southern hospitality!"_ Marge encourages her daughter.

They both grab Noah by his neck and begin painting the sides of his face with their tongues. Then they lower into crouches in front of the chair he and Jackie are sitting upon and go down on Noah. Raking his shorts aside, Marge gently litters Noah's thighs with gentle, motherly kisses, while Lucy once again shows off her childish sadism by delicately biting him and spotting everything between his crotch and knees with hickeys. Then they move onto his genitals with similar approaches, with Marge nurturing his shaft with pecks from her full lips and Lucy bruising his scrotum with nibbles from her teeth. Eventually and inevitably, the two's tongues cross paths and get tangled up on one another, so they multitask between sucking Noah's balls and sucking one another's mouths. A mother and her daughter make out, using Noah's privates as a platform, and the battling of tongues against his shaft is enough to send a couple big spurts of cum raining down onto them, splattering up against Lucy's hood and Marge's black scraggly hair. A door buzzer's alert is all of a sudden carried across the house, tearing the hosts out of their knee-deep swamp of hormones.

 _"Goddammit!"_ Lucy exclaims, tongue still dripping with her mom's saliva. _"I bet it's that cop again..."_

 _"Goddamn PIGS!"_ Jackie whines, like mother like daughter, as she climbs down out of Noah's lap with a disappointed pout. _"I'm coming back for you..."_ she menaces her visitor before walking off-screen, tits jiggling with every stomp as she buttons her shirt back up.

 _"Don't let this little interruption spoil your meal now!"_ Marguerite warns as she gently scurries back to her feet and brushes the knees of her skirt.

The whole Baker Family can be heard departing the dining room to deal with their unwanted guest, leaving you and Noah alone. After coughing up the few squirts of breast milk he couldn't get down onto his shirt, he tries pulling against his restraints, but he doesn't have nearly enough strength to loosen the duct tape. He starts thrashing so hard that the chair begins to wobble and rock from side to side, before it completely loses balance and he's sent crashing onto the floor off-screen.

 _"OW!"_ you hear squeak from underneath the table, followed by the tearing of adhesive.

A freed hand with torn duct tape hanging off its wrist smacks up onto the tabletop, dragging Noah up from off the floor. The tip over was enough ruckus to wiggle him out of his restraints. He tears the grey rags still clinging to his joints before scrambling the camera from up out of the devoured remains of the family feast. After catching his breath, he takes a deep one before letting loose.

 _" **I FREAKING HATE THE SOUTH!** "_


	10. Chapter 10: The Mold

He fumbles his shorts back up and continues his exploration of the Baker Family Ranch, but this time with the intent of getting the hell out, not giving a single damn about composition or lighting. Thanks to Noah's frantic mood and the plantation's sprawling architecture, he seems to be trapped in an inescapable maze of floorboards and plaster. Dusty framed family pictures seem to stalk Noah from the walls, photos of the Bakers before whatever abomination of nature turned them into ghastly walking corpses that can shrug off nasty injuries. Noah passes a rickety old dresser, and atop that dresser is some type of document fastened to a clipboard. He glances at it for a couple seconds, but is too panicked to give it a chance to read. You manage to pause it in time and skim the whole thing. The motion blur makes a couple words hard to discern, but the general gist is:

 _"E-001 is a bioweapon taking the shape of a teenaged girl. It's a living vessel for fungikinesis, the ability to control mold growth. E-001 generates a special type of black viral Mold that inflicts drastic physiological changes on humans. Basic and reversible strains of the Mold simply instantly devolve subjects into mindless drones nicknamed by the staff as "The Molded", while more complex and long-term strains allow the humans to keep their original form while also giving them superhuman abilities, at the cost of severe mental instabilities. E-001 has the capability of causing catastrophic biohazards and would make for an extremely effective supersoldier. The research team's only problem, however, is how E-001 cannot currently be tamed. It not only possesses the appearance of a teenaged girl, but the mind of an especially unstable one. It seems particularly obsessed with the idea of 'making a family', and has had multiple deadly tantrums and attempted outbreaks in pursuit of this fantasy."_

You continue the video, where Noah creeps down what seems like the millionth creaky hallway he's been through, stopping dead in his tracks once a bulky misshapen shadow is cast against the wall from around the corner. Thinking fast, he dives into the closest hiding spot: a door open a crack, the room it leads to pitch dark. Noah holds his breath, and both your hearts stop as the door is suddenly swung open. However, it's just for a second so Jackie can toss a lifeless body in with Noah like she's merely taking out the trash, not noticing the boy in her twisted chore. Noah has to cover his mouth as not to scream when 120 pounds hits the floor at his feet with a heavy thunk. Jackie slams the door behind her and locks it, unknowingly trapping Noah in a black void. He flicks his flashlight on, revealing he's been locked in a dank and ugly-looking basement. That's not his concern, however. That honor goes to the body. It's a young brunette woman in a cop uniform, with "DPD" stamped on her shoulder.

 _"Ma'am? Ma'am! Officer!"_ Noah quietly begs after crouching down, trying to shake the cop awake.

Her eyes flutter and she begins to stir. _"Unnhhh...What..."_

Her sentence is cut off by an inhuman rasp crawling out of her throat. She slaps her hand over her mouth like she just let an awful slur slip, then her Caucasian skin begins decaying into an ink-like pigment. She looks at her hands in horror as they blacken and grow talons for each of her fingertips. Noah backs up into the basement as her body begins maturing into a goddamned nightmare, like a butterfly tearing itself from its cocoon.

 _"O-...Officer?"_ Noah innocently and softly asks, throat too frozen in fear with the rest of his body to exceed a volume above a whisper.

She tries screaming in terror but all that comes out is another rusty hiss as her mouth distends into a Cheshire Grin spiked with razor sharp fangs and filled with a foot-long tongue of freakish girth. Her eyes, nose, and hair are consumed by the Mold, and her average frame balloons into that of a body builder's in seconds, her muscles making sinewy popping and swelling noises as they surpass their peak in robustness. She completely outgrows her blue and black dress clothes. Her biceps, thighs, and tits burst through the fabric with ease, which sheds her of her uniform in its entirety, leaving nothing but a seven foot monster that looks like a solid black She-Venom with a zombie-like gait. With no where else to go, Noah is forced to plunge himself even deeper in the basement to escape his new terrorizer, getting lost in the dark damp labyrinth. Like plaster, some of the walls are covered in this huge patch-like growth of slimy black mold, just like the ex-deputy's skin. Two more nightmarish charcoal zombies of identical physiology pry themselves from their nests, pulling big black tendons out of the walls so their limbs are freed from their fleshy shackles.

One peels itself down to the floor, then the other, completely surrounding Noah in a three-"person" huddle. The poor kid is paralyzed with fear and rendered a statue that can't even shriek. His hands and voice start shaking like crazy, his hysterical state complimented by his hyperventilation and head darting. He seems to be having a PTSD flashback to his run-in with SCP-106 due to the Molded sharing her silhouette-like appearance, demented toothy grin, and wall peeling trick. He shrinks down into a pitiful little ball on the ground, too scared to even hold the camera, and lets the modest zombie horde consume him, their slimy tongues wagging and drooling in excitement. The Molded lay Noah out flat on the floor, which allows one of them to get on her knees and straddle him, however in an inverted position, trapping him in a one-sided 69. The other two Molded get down as well so they together can drag Noah's shorts all the way to his anklebones, baring his thick and moist legs in their entirety. The bruising Lucy inflicted on his package earlier has already faded, leaving him fresh and pure for The Molded to molest.

With the deathly paleness of a terrified Noah sandwiched in between the pitch blackness of the Hive Mind, the whole orgy looks like an Oreo. The couple of drones at his feet start licking away at his flaccid cock with the freaky fluidity of their fat serpent tongues, slathering his crotch in their thick saliva until it's enticed into the hardest erection it can muster. Then the Molded with her giant ass in Noah's face plops her two basketball-sized tits down onto his wet lap, sandwiching his high-and-mighty member between them. She takes a good two handfuls and makes them dance up and down on the tough little thing. Her counterparts continue slurping his cock like a lollipop, and all Noah can do is writhe and scream into one of the Molded's buttcracks as it encloses his face. Another gushing spurt of cum makes a humongous mess on all three of the Molded's faces, which they precede to slurp off to finish their meals just like the Baker Family. Their "skin" begins slipping off whatever the hell lies beneath anymore and the three zombies suddenly liquefy, melting into the floor and forming a huge black puddle that drenches the ground of the basement like a pit of quicksand. This includes the camera and Noah, so the two of you are swallowed by blackness and taken even deeper into this backwoods Hell.

You emerge from the black puddle of goo into someplace else entirely. Rather than the cold weathered concrete of the Baker Family's basement, the Molded have taken Noah to a place with an interior made of solid rusty metal, decorated with piping, cage lockers, and more documents scattered across the ground. The Molded haven't bothered materializing themselves, so they remain black stains Noah tirelessly writhes in, disoriented from the metaphysical trip. He pulls himself up out of the dirty papers on the floor, each printed with pictures resembling the drones and some girl in a skirt.

 _"Where...Where am I?"_ Noah asks as he fearfully surveys his unfamiliar surroundings.

He looks around for the camera before finding it sinking into one of the inky blotches, scooping it out and further exploring the new location. The halls are adorned with big bulky vault doors with valves instead of knobs. They must've taken him to some type of cargo ship. Noah creeps through every corridor in sight but it's even more of a maze than the ranch. Some halls are relatively clean and untouched, proving this was once a proper tanker at one point. But most of it is consumed by a viral, fungal overgrowth of the ugly Mold. The barge is completely empty and almost dead silent, that is except for Noah's quiet footsteps, his necklace jangling on his chest, and a couple drippy pipes in the ambiance that only add to the hollow creepiness.

The noiseless tension finally reaches its climax in the form of a young girl's mischievous and eerie giggle haunting the halls. Noah snaps the camera's lens into the direction immediately: a flight of metal stairs. And at the top of those stairs is the outline of the girl. A short and youthful girl, with long and stringy black hair that casts a creepy shadow on her face, just barely lit up by a cheerful expression. She'd look much better in bright and colorful clothing, but instead she's in nothing but a lifeless grey tunic with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black winter boots. This must be E-001. "Eveline". One second she's at the crown of the steps, the next she's right up in Noah's face. The cameraboy yelps and stumbles backwards, instinctively shielding his face with his free hand. She slaps her wrist down on his forearm and grabs him with impenetrable strength so he can't escape.

 _" **You're mine now.** "_


	11. Chapter 11: E-Type Infection

Like a trust fall, the creepy ghost girl all of a sudden plummets straight backwards onto the floor, bringing Noah with her so he lands on her belly. He once again loses his grip on the camera so it's reduced to a third person perspective. She giggles nonstop from him falling on top of her, like they're a couple of playful young lovers who just rolled down a hill. She scoops Noah's head from up off her chest and gently brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

 _"Gosh, you're really pretty, Noah,"_ Eveline creepily compliments. _"I'm one lucky big sister!"_

 _"Wha...How do you know my name?!"_

 _"Because you're my brother, silly! I'd be a bad sister if I didn't even know my big brother's name! You know my name, don't you? Of course you do! Evie!"_

 _"Big brother?..."_ He looks around. _"What is this place?"_

 _"This is the big boat that took me to my family,"_ she explains. Despite being through puberty, Eveline doesn't have the most advanced of vocabularies, likely due to being raised in a soulless laboratory.

 _"Your family? You mean the Bakers?"_

 _"Duh! The two Mrs. Bakers are my mommies, Lucy is my big sister, and you're our big brother!"_ she squees, pinching his cheeks to redness.

 _"That explains why they tried having dinner with me..."_

 _"I'm sorry I missed that. I just had to deal with that grown-up who tried trespassing,"_ Evie says, referring to the cop. _"...I don't like grown-ups. They're mean to me. Except our mommies, of course!"_

 _"...Mean? Mean to you how?"_

 _"Well, the only grown-ups who have been really mean to me were the ones in white coats. They hurt me and made me throw up nasty stuff and didn't let me go outside. They wouldn't even call me by my name! How mean is that!"_

 _"Oh..."_ a little part of Noah dies on the inside once he starts to realize what's going on. He seems to have a soft-spot for the monsters that are they way they are due to abuse, like the Fazbear animatronics. _"I'm so sorry to hear that!"_

 _"It's alright, you didn't have anything to do with it. **They** did, and they're **gone** now..."_

 _"...Is there any way I could cheer you up, Evie?"_

Taken by surprise by the sweet gesture, something completely foreign to her you're sure, she grabs him by the cheeks and longingly looks in his eyes.

 _"Just one little favor..."_

 _"Uh-Anything..."_

 _" **Open your mouth.** "_

He unintentionally follows her request by opening his mouth to question her, when she then shoves his head up underneath her skirt so it's completely surrounded like a lightbulb in a lamp shade. She wraps her hands around his head in a tight hug and buries the heels of her boots into top of his back, criss-crossed, completely straddling the outline of his dome as it bulges up against her tunic. Muffled complaining can be heard underneath her skirt so she squeezes her arms and legs even harder, forcing him to go down on her. She moans and trembles against the pleasures brought on by Noah's cunnilingus, clinging onto him as fiercely as she can. She cranes her head back as far as it can go with her mouth open wide, letting a completely unseen but certainly loud and messy squirt drown the boy.

After wallowing in the gloss and catching her breath, she finally lets Noah breathe by allowing his head to see the light of day, red face sparkling with her juices. He's only allowed one breath, however, before she then pulls him back down onto her lips. The ones on her face, that is, ravenously and passionately making out with him. You can see two tongues wriggling underneath Noah's cheeks, and you're baffled as to how careless Evie is that she's sucking on the same mouth that just wrung her pussy dry not but a minute ago. She rips her tongue out of his mouth after a hardcore french, their lips connected by several sloppy strings of spit and pussy sap. She shoves Noah onto his back and rises to her boots, her eyes falling onto his crotch like a spotlight. Her smug smirk, however, dips to a disappointed frown upon realizing how...ungifted Noah is. Embarrassment torching his face, the micro scurries his shorts back up to hide the shame.

 _"That won't do..."_ she grumbles in an ominous whisper.

Her retired smile once again creeps back onto her face, this time going all the way to ear to ear. She snaps her fingers.

 _"Ow!"_ Noah inexplicably cringes, locking his knees and plunging his hands down into his crotch.

The lap of his pants begin violently rumbling and swelling, like something massive is about to sprout out of them.

And sprout it does.

Two giant, bloated testicles each the size of grapefruit explode out Noah's tight shorts with a loud RIP!

 _"Oh- **OH MY GOD!** "_ Noah shrieks. _" **WHAT IS HAPPENI-** "_ his normal human screams devolve to raspy pained gasps as his tongue, swelling up to ten times its original size, fills his mouth.

Big black toes barbed with sharp nails spill out the tips of his sneakers and talons to match come out his fingers. His pale and soft-looking skin rots to an oily black that looks almost leather in texture. His hair, eyes, sockets, and nose all retract into his skull, leaving just a maw wrapped into a shark smile. The rags of his clothes slip off his body like the Hulk and leave him buck naked as he doubles in muscle mass, going from a five-foot-three scrawny kid not much over a hundred pounds to a two meter-tall beast almost triple that weight in chiseled muscle. His four incher sprouts and distends into a monster in its own right, a foot-long tree trunk erected upon his smooth crotch, throbbing so hard that the mic picks up his heartbeat from here.

 _"That's more like it."_

She gets down on her hands and knees, aiming her bubble butt right at him. Noah, mental capacity devolved to a wild animal's, stomps over to her and gets on his knees as well, squeezing the horse cock in his hand and firmly guiding his baseball-sized tip into her lips with one mighty squelch, followed by a pained squeal of Evie. His genitals anchored in hers, what you can hardly call "Noah" anymore slowly thrusts forward, delving into her inch by inch. For every centimeter that slides into her stomach, the redder, shakier, and happier she gets, like she's slowly being roasted in an oven and loving it. She lets out another bloodcurdling yelp, but with curls in her lips. Sounds like Noah's penetrated her cervix. By the time he's balls deep, you can see Molded!Noah's shaft pressing up against the inside her abdomen with such weight she almost looks pregnant at a glance.

Then, laying his chest down on her back and caging her shoulders with his arms, he begins pounding her pussy without any subtly, grace, or mercy. The movement reminds you of a handsaw violently sawing a hunk of wood in half. Her eyes almost burst out of the poor girl's fucking skull and she can't even muster to the strength to scream as Noah turns her inside out with dozens and dozens of ruthless thrusts, making both her buttcheeks blood red with thunderclaps from the two planets dangling between his legs like a couple of wrecking balls. No different from a happy but exhausted dog, Noah's huge tongue hangs from his lips over Evie's head, raspily panting to show his excitement. He gives one last mighty thrust and sits still as a chorus of slimy, gurgling gushes go off in Eveline's uterus, like some demonic stew is being brewed in her cauldron of a womb.

For every pint of seed he dumps into E-001's pussy, a part of Noah shrivels back up to his normal self. His skin lightens up to a pale Caucasian tone, his Herculean muscle mass deflates and peels back to reveal his big brown eyes, cute nose, and messy dark hair, and his twenty nails devolve from jagged talons to overclipped nubs. His anaconda of a tongue withers to normal, his razor sharp fangs wilt and smooth out into teeth, and his lips return from his ears to the center of his face. His fifteen-pound junk also shrinks back down to a pitiful little package as it slides out of Evie with a wet POP!, followed by a literal waterfall of cum pouring out her pussy. It lasts for a whole 10 seconds before the cascade finally shrivels up to a drizzle dripping from the bottom meeting of her two vaginal lips. Arms and legs completely drained, she slumps to the floor and passes out in a puddle of enough semen to fill a whole watering well. Noah slumps back and is laid out on the floor, almost as dazed as Eveline, but he eventually comes to.

 _"Unnghh...what...happened?"_ He looks around, having no memory of being degenerated into a basic animal. " _Where did my clothes go? God, I'm so sore,"_ he rubs his muscles as they ache from the radical stretching of the transformations.

He notices Eveline stewing in a puddle of his own juices and knocked clean out from being fucked stupid. He weakly rushes over to her. _"Evie? What happened? Evie?!...I better let her rest..."_

He limps over to a rusty old boat door and uses every last ounce of his strength to twist open the hatch valve and let the orange sunshine pour into the tanker, revealing it was shipwrecked on the bayou tracing the Baker Family Ranch, as you can see it in the distance held up on a hill over an endless meadow of moss-drenched trees. The sun still hasn't quite set yet, providing Noah with just enough light to hike his way home. Ass naked.

 _"Oh, thank God I'm out of THAT place,"_ he sighs in relief upon realizing the Molded incidentally helped him escape the Bakers.

He shambles over to the camera and picks you up, gently stepping over a cum-soaked Eveline sleeping like a baby on his way out.

 _"Well guys, if I had known the Baker Family was as crazy as the Sawyers, I would've never even come out here to begin with! My heart can't take much more of this Southern Gothic stuff...I'll start making videos again after this roadtrip is finally over. Later... God, I don't know how I'm gonna explain to my parents why I came home without any clothes..."_

The video ends at 28:37.


	12. Chapter 12: Monsters In The Closet

_"Hey guys, Noah here!"_ he talks over the chirps of crickets in the background. _"Welcome to... what is this, the eleventh episode? Man... anyways, I'm finally back home! I've been homesick to my stomach for almost all of October, but now, no more driving, no more motels or hotels, no more vacations, no more road trips, just home! But with that out of the way, no dramatics this time either, I'll just get straight to the point. Tonight we're exploring The Afton House. If you watched my exploration of Fazbear's Fright, the name Afton might sound familiar. Wilma Afton was a dayshift employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the 90's, and she was the one behind the Missing Children Incident. **She** was the one who killed those five kids... She was a suspect in the investigation but she got away scot-free because she covered her tracks by framing the animatronics. It wasn't too hard to believe thanks to the Bite of '87. We all know how Mrs. Afton turned out in the end, though, so at least there's SOME karma in this world. Still though...it's a shame the case is still cold after all these years... I mean, we solved the mystery but what am I supposed to tell the police, that a mummy in a fursuit made a confession 20 years later? The closest thing to closure I could think of is exploring her rundown house. Best case scenario, I find evidence against her! Not that it matters anymore, since Mrs. Afton...isn't exactly arrestable nowadays..."_

He reveals he's standing before a large rural house in the middle of the night-sunken woods. He approaches it and doesn't even try with the door, implying he concluded it to be locked before he started recording. Instead, he checks the windows clinging to the sides of the house. The first one is latched shut, but the second one is unlocked, so he lifts its lower sash up and crawls in. He dips the toe of his sneaker onto the blue carpeting that stretches across the whole house's floor, quietly entering the lonely little building. Its walls are patterned with an orange-red plaster dotted with paintings and golden framed family photos. Judging from them, Afton had her own little nuclear family back in the day, which makes it all the more jarring how she mercilessly slaughtered five children with a smile on her face.

 _"Mrs. Afton had...children? How does a woman come home to her three kids and look them eye after just having mass-murdered their friends? Crazy..."_

Nightstands with lamps atop them decorate both hallways, as do flush lights mounted on the ceiling. After he passes a hulking Grandfather Clock that gives you vague flashbacks to the Marionette, Noah finally finds an actual room among all of these hallways. A _bed_ room, to be precise. A child's one, as evident by the many leftover toys messily scattering it. Fans, phones, critters, and robots, all blocky and made of cheap, colorful plastic. Tiny clothes hang out of the drawers, and a couple shirts are still draped in the closet, which you can see through a crack in the white bifold doors.

 _"I wonder why the dad left so much of his kids's stuff behind when they moved out. Could've given it to Goodwill or something,"_ Noah points out as he surveys a relic of the past. _"It's almost like they...left in a hurry."_

Noah glances behind to see a wooden twin bed blanketed in flowery covers of white, aqua, and yellow. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice the closet doors twitch. Noah does too, snapping the flashlight's ray and his attention to it. He cautiously walks towards it. He puts the torch in his mouth so his hand is free to reach out and slowly pull the closet doors open like curtain drapes.

Something huge, gnarly, and red lunges out from the cramp black void and tackles Noah to the floor with a booming, thunderous roar. The camera clatters across the carpeted ground and when stillness finally sets in, you get a medium shot of Noah pinned to the floor by one creature as two more exit the closet and loom over them both.

Oh no.

Not again.

Not a _FOURTH_ time!

It's the Fazbear Gang, this time in their fifth incarnation. Foxy the Pirate, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. All that's missing is Freddy herself, ironically enough. However, there's something different about these "animatronics".

 _ **Much**_ different.

As a matter of fact, they're hardly even animatronics anymore. First they evolved to phantoms, now to flesh. They're no longer made of plastic, have indented joints, or need oiling. Now they're just straight up furries. There's still something unmistakably nightmarish about their appearances, however. Their hides are muted, the opposite of popping and colorful as they once were, their eyes are sunken and blackened, and their nails are razor sharp and coal-colored. They also have a couple patches of hide ripped away to show the black muscle tendons beneath, though they're still not nearly as decayed as the Withered Animatronics. Their proportions are all exaggerated to a cartoonish extent, much like the Nurse bimbos of Silent Hill.

Rather than mere above average adult height, they're almost scraping the ceiling with their fluffy animal ears. Their waists are so relatively thin they shouldn't even be standing while their hips and thighs, dear God, they're the thickest you've ever seen. As for their assets, each tit is the size of a soccer ball, and you can even see the sides of their buttcheeks from their front their rears so overflowing with fat. There's vague hints of metal here and there, so as if their appearances couldn't be any more jarring, they're almost like furry cyborgs. This is the fifth batch of the Fazbear mascots so far, and they're so twisted that even Chica's trademark plattered pink cupcake is noticeably more anthropomorphized so it can have a proper body to twist and bastardize.

Well, that explains why the Aftons left in such a hurry.

A thin, snake-like silver tongue hangs out of Foxy's maw and licks away at Noah's face as her four-fingered right hand pins his left wrist down and her hook hand, bigger and sharper than ever, holds down his right.

 _" **Oh,͡ N̴o̴ah,̸** "_ wistfully coos Nightmare Chica in a voice similar to Springtrap's, in that it's distorted like a malfunctioning animatronic but in a more organic and demonic sense. _" **Do͞n't̵ ͘EVER ̸m̴a̷k͝e ́us͏ wa͞i͡t̀ ̕th̀aţ l͞o̧ǹg t̶o͏ ̀se̕e ̸y̧o͞u҉ ̶aga̴in!̡** "_ she romantically demands as she and her best friend Bonnie hang over Foxy's shoulders.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Noah shouts. Meanwhile, Foxy hooks her...well, hook on his waistband, dragging his sweatpants and underwear down to his knees. _"YOU AGAIN?! No...no, this isn't real!"_

The blunt part of the hook wraps around his shaft, its curved steel tracing up and down his cock to goad it into an erection. This makes his following words strained and shaky against the cold metal and erotic sensations. _"Y-Y-You aren't r-real, you CAN'T be here! Thi-this is a nightmare, I'M HAVING A NIGHTMARE!"_

 _" **Ǹi̡ghtm͠are?** "_ Bonnie asks, giving a haughty and menacing giggle afterwards. _" **S̢wȩe͜tíe, w͞e͞'re҉ ̴the ̶bes͜t̸ t̕h͘in҉g ̢you̴ cou͝ld ̵ever ͝d͠rea̡m̷ ǫf̡.** "_

Foxy suddenly seizes Noah by his collar, skewering his sweatshirt with her hook hand. Then she throws him to his feet with insane strength and sends him flying across the entire room, the tip of his shoe knocking the camera around on the way over and inverting its angle so you can see the bed as Noah lands on it belly first with a trampoline-like squeak and bounce. A pair of sexy purple legs step into the shot, followed by a pair of yellow then a pair of red. On their knees, the three Nightmares all huddle around the campfire of Noah's raging stiffie as it hangs off the very edge of the bed with his naked legs. They each take turns sucking from its tip and tugging at its shaft, going in well-balanced shifts. Half the time, the foursome is obscured by Noah's shins shooting up and twitching in the air, tied together at the feet by his shoes and bunched up pants.

Though you get a few glimpses of Noah getting his dick milked like a cow, one slut for each teat, by the time of the climax, all you have are sounds to go off of. Mainly his shrill, trembling howls moaning over a very viscous and torrential-sounding cumshot. His feet weakly slump down, revealing the aftermath. You haven't seen the image of three furries on their knees and drenched in Noah's cum in a long time. Just like a dog, Nightmare Foxy's instincts are to lap up as much cum as she can with her wiry tongue. You notice how this incarnation of the pirate hasn't spoken a word. She must've been devolved to such a beastly state that she can only talk in snarls. Similarly, Bonnie scoops up a glob of white goo from Chica's tattered bib and pops it into her mouth, her rabbity snout twisting into a puckered grin the second the taste touches her tongue.

 _" **M͞mm҉m, i̶t'̷s̨ l͝i̕ke ͠t͜he b͢e̛s͜t c҉aké ̷ba̴tte̛r ҉i̧n ̴t҉h͢e ̵w̧orld~** "_ she moans, sounding more whorish than ever.

Free from the three animatronics' stimulation, Noah weakly rolls over onto his back, laid out, and just once his boner starts mellowing out into the fat worm it once was, Nightmare Chica's candled _birthday cupcake_ of all things leaps off its platter and swallows his whole crotch, suckling from its bulging veins. He jerks and cringes as he's flung back into his hot and bothered state. Goo girls, mannequins, furries, robots, zombies iron maiden'd in fursuits; Noah's gotten dirty with a lot of weird stuff. But you don't think he'll ever be able to beat getting deepthroated by a damn cupcake.

 _" **CUṔCAKE! ͢NO͟!̡** "_ Chica snaps like an owner calling off their disobedient dog. " _ **O͠FF̨!͡** "_

She grabs the Cupcake by its segmented wrapper body and yanks it off Noah's penis with a wet _**POP!**_ , so it flops back down onto his scrotum, now sparkling with spit.

 _" **B͝aḑ giŗl!͝ Heh͜,͢ s̕or͟ry҉ ab̧ou͏t th̡a̧t,** "_ Chica apologizes as her whimpering pet skitters back onto its platter.

 _" **N͞o͝w, w͠asn'̢t ̨t͢hat͏ ̸just t̴h̀e ̀mo͡st͜ ͝a͢maz͠i͜ng̀ f̨ee̶li̶n̛g̴ i͘n th͟e ͝wo͞r͘ld?** "_ Nightmare Bonnie entices.

 _"Well, it was pretty fun..."_ Noah can't help but bashfully admit.

 _" **Then ̧stay!** "_ Chica insists. _" **St̡ay͝ ҉in̶ t͡hi̷s҉ ̢ho͘use f͞ór̵e̛v̷ȩr̢ s҉o we ͞c̵a̷n ́a̸ll ̧b͠e t͝o͟g͝e͞t͟her ͘ag͞aiņ!̸** "_

 _"Well, my parents aren't expecting me until 7..."_ Noah rationalizes in his head. _"If it really means that much to you guys, I guess it won't be too hard to handle just you three for a couple more hours. Let me finish my vi-"_

 _"'͠ **J͝u̶s͞t͜ us̛ ̴t̛h͞r̀ee̸?** '͞"_ Bonnie interrupts. She delivers yet another smarmy giggle. _" **We'll j͟us͘t̛ have҉ t͝o ẃait ́o̵u҉r̶ ͟** **n̷e̸x̵t̴ ̸ t̶u̷r̴n̸** "_ she whispers as the three furries begin backing up towards the gaping closet like they're being sucked in.

 _"Wait, where are you going?"_ Noah asks.

Chica blows her favorite playmate one last playful kiss from her beak before she and her friends withdraw into the wardrobe from whence they came. Noah attempts chasing after them, tearing his pants and shoes off the bottom of his legs so he can dive off the bed, swipe up the camera, and sprint towards the closet in one smooth swoop. He tears the bifold doors open and it's just a normal, boring, empty closet. Just as before, a couple of small t-shirts hang from the rack, and under them are a trio of brightly colored stuffed plushies, each no bigger than a football. It's just harmless Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica merchandise...

 _"Was it...was it just a nightmare?"_ the troubled Noah asks, like he's having an existential crisis. _"No...surely n...I need to go get some air,"_ he shakes his head, stomping back into the center of the bedroom so he can escape this strange, haunted place.

That's when something seven foot tall and brown explodes out from under the bed.

 _"_ ** _A͡R͘Ę ̧Y̶OŲ ͟REA̛DY FO͞R̢ F̶R͞E҉DD̀Y?!́_** _"_


	13. Chapter 13: Monsters Under The Bed

_"AGAIN?!"_ Noah screams as he goes all deer-in-headlights at the coffee-colored beast.

Just as bombastically announced, it's Freddy Fazbear, classy accessories and all, with the same nightmarish redesign as the rest of her gang. Two mini-versions of herself are clung to her torso like giant tumors, each about a foot in height. They're down right adorable yet vicious looking, as if they're Freddy's pet chihuahuas. They're even growling with anticipation, sounding high-pitched and reverbed thanks to their tiny metal voice-boxes. You have an inexplicable urge to dub them "Freddles". One is dangling from her chest by one of her Hershey's Kisses-esque nipples and the other is perched on her shoulder like a gargoyle, both with vicious and wanting scowls, just waiting ravenously for their master to sic them on their prey.

 _" **I ̡t̕ol͞d͘ ͝y̡òu͠ ͞we ҉w͜ou̸ld̕ m͞ee͢t̵ a̵g̶a͘i̴n s͏oo͡n͝.̛.͟.̷** "_ she calls back to her last words in the previous Fazbear episode. _" **Y̸ou ̛n͡ev̵èr ća͟ḿe͜ ̢bac͟k͟ ́t̛o͞ ̢t͠h͢at̛ h̸or̡r̴o͡ŗ att̡r̶ac͏t͡i͝on so we̛ ha̕d ̡t͢o͏ m͠a̶n͝ifest̶ ̴here͠ i̷n͡s̷t͠eád.̢..It w͠as̡ i͘nćo͝nv̢e̶n̷ie͠nt a͢t͏ ́fi̷r̢st ̴b͡u҉t͢ ͞now... ̕I ͘th̢ín̴k͠ ͝thi̶s҉ ͢i͡s my ́fa̶v̶o͟r̛ite ̛form,** "_ she brags as she fondles the one tit of hers that's not occupied. _" **So͠f͟t͏en him̀ ͏up ͟f͝or ̷ḿe̢, ̧girl̸s.̀** "_

Without a second's hesitation, both Freddles pounce off in flying lunges and land on Noah's shins before he even has time to stumble back. He yelps and points the camera down so you can watch them skitter up his legs like King Kong scaling the Empire State Building. One of them gets all the way to his crotch, hanging from the erection jutting out of it like a flag pole and struggling to pull herself up onto a seat on his shaft. Noah discards the camera onto a nearby nightstand so his hands are free to help her up onto his dick. She promptly wiggles her little buttcheeks over the head and lets a third of her entire inner body get loaded by Noah's hard-on. Holding her by her sides, Noah begins thrusting his hips back and forth, trying to be as gentle as possible as to not plow the living breathing plushie in half. She squirms in Noah's hands and lets out shrill moans of unmistakable pleasure. You can see his relatively giant dick bursting up against the Freddle's entire torso from underneath as it mercilessly rakes her insides, which you'd expect to be stuffing but they sound pretty slimy from here.

The second Freddle finally makes her up to Noah's crotch as well but nearly slips off, narrowly catching herself by harmlessly chomping down on his scrotum so she can hang between his legs by just her mouth. She sucks on his nuts to save herself from a three foot drop, biting down on his testicles with her gums to squeeze a huge load out of them. You can see a thick appendage tightening and spasming underneath the other Freddle's brown fur. Since his dick is parked in her belly, this literally fills her mostly hollow body to the brim with cum, so much so that it overflows out her mouth. Now it looks like she's bleeding stuffing from all orifices. Turned inside out, Nightmare Freddy's mini-me slides off Noah's now slippery hard-on. He manages snap out of his ecstasy-induced daze just in time to catch her by the cheap fur on her back and tenderly set her down on the floor. Session supposedly finished, Noah returns the camera to his possession, but then the Freddle still latched onto his scrotum climbs up onto his now vacant cock so it can stand on it like a dive-board. She shoves him in the gut and sends him to hit the carpet with a muted thud, flat on his back. Only Noah could get bullied by a plushie a fifth his size...

The mini-Freddy rests her back on his moist naked thigh as his legs stick up in the air in a V shape, fastening her pussy lips over his cock just as her sister did. However, this time she fucks him in a close approximation to the cowgirl position rather than "missionary" like before. The Freddle buries the back of her head into Noah's leg with her eyelids clamped and her scruff bent back, letting out adorable chipmunk coos as she's gutted like a pumpkin by Noah's plump tip. With a couple minutes worth of cute little bunny squats, the Freddle manages to wring another cumshot out of Noah with nothing but the tiny muscles in her throat-sized vaginal canal. The boy's shirted belly surges up and down with exhaustion. He holds his hand out, gesturing both the Freddles to come forth. The two of them energetically swarm around his fingers with overjoyed looks on their faces, fighting over who Noah gets to pet between the ears, caress on the chin, and boop on the nose.

 _"Good girls, good girls..."_ he tirelessly croons from behind the camera like a boy exhausted from playing with his two dogs in the sun all day. A really fucked up boy. Meanwhile, his boner never ceases in its rock-hard quivers in the background.

The Freddles stop enjoying themselves, however, when a lofty shadow engulfs them. They skitter off, retreating from their real owner: Nightmare Freddy, as she moves in for the kill. Noah looks up at her and gulps. Her plaything's cock thoroughly lubricated by two separate vaginas, Freddy takes a seat between his ankles. She hovers her size twelve feet above his crotch so she can wrap her eight toes and two soles around his glassy shaft. Her black, sharp toe-nails innocuously rake up and down Noah's throbbing fifth limb, playfully tracing his veins and making him squeal as high as the Freddles all the while. The bottom of her right big toe stirs around in the pit of his foreskin like a ladle in a cauldron, which drives Noah to the brink of insanity in this elegant eight-toed footjob. A geyser of cum rockets up his urethra and rains down onto the two feet sandwiching it, giving Freddy a pair of socks made of cock snot. Noah's legs goes slump against the carpet and Freddy rises to her sticky feet, her two pet Freddles skittering back up onto her breasts.

 _"Is it...is it over?"_ Noah asks without a single pocket of air in his lungs.

Nightmare Freddy bends far over so she can address Noah so up close and personal their noses are touching, filling the whole screen with her face as she gingerly holds him by the chin.

 _" **S͏wee͝tie͠...** "_

She gives him one chilling whisper that creeps behind your ear like a greasy bug.

 _" **I**_ _ **t̡ ̢ha͟sn't eveǹ ̀be͞gún.** "_

Her eyes gently squint and become longing and dreamy as her tongue pries itself from her snout and storms Noah's with a soft but long french kiss. When she finally disconnects, there's a whole bridge of saliva stretching out the bottom of the screen, followed by Freddy departing the bedroom and disappearing in the darkness of the Right Hall, to leave nothing behind but a trail of gooey white four-toed footprints. Noah is laid out on the blue matting for a couple minutes, recomposing himself through pants and swallows. Finally, he's able to pull himself up out of the puddle of his own sweat. Before he can announce whether or not he's decided to leave thanks to all the monsters or stay for the sake of a thorough house sweep, a familiar belly laugh can be heard echoing down from the Left Hall.

 _"...Hasn't even begun..."_ Noah curiously repeats Freddy's words under his breath.

After a short apprehensive pause, he creeps towards the door, peeking his head out past the slab of white wood. Standing mere inches from him in the hall is some hulking monstrosity you don't get a good look at at all, mainly because its skin was pitch black to blend in with the dark but also because Noah slammed the door shut the millisecond his brain registered it.

 _"Oh, SCREW THIS STUPID HOUSE!"_ Noah squeaks as he twists around to sprint out through the right door, only to realize a second new character is in the room with him.

Before your synapses can even garner a description for it, a black hand slaps down on Noah's shoulder to drive home the fact that he's sandwiched. He yelps and is backed into the corner once you finally get a good look at the final antagonists of the night. Two more anthropomorphic bears, standing shoulder to shoulder. They're both outfitted with terrifying scarlet eyes that could pierce through any blanket of darkness. The one from the hall is, as previously established, colored solid black from head to toe, dressed in the typical Freddy attire of a top hat and bow tie, except hers are yellow. The bloodshot eyes against her gnarly inky shell makes her seem like a Nightmare personified. The other is solid yellow with purple accessories and a little less organic than her five runner-ups, seeming more like a traditional animatronic. As a matter of fact, she looks...familiar...

Oh my God...

 _ **IT'S HER**_

It's **_Go͡ld̨e҉n Freddy̨!_**

You almost didn't recognize her thanks to the lack of decades and decades of wear-and-tear, but no, that's unmistakably Golden Freddy restored her prime; Fredbear. The Freddy prototype in that old photo Noah showed, alongside the suit that became Springtrap. You nearly forgot about her after all this time!

 _" **I͏t f̢ee͡l͘s śo̴ nic͡e͟ ́t̡o b͘e.͠.̴.͟ful͠l̷ ͝again,** "_ the original animatronic herself murmurs in a sultry voice, circling her fingernail around one of her nipples. Her 45 year old voice-box makes her sound just as distorted as her eldritch counterparts.

 _" **B͏u̕t ̷ẁe ͏ar͏e͡ ne͠ver ͟tr̵uly ̴c͡oḿpl̀ete wi̷th͞o͞ut a̸ c̴hi҉ld̡ t̕o͞ e͡n͠t͏erta͜i̛n,** "_ her shadowy twin hisses.

 _" **O͝h, he͢'͢l̢l̷ ̕do n҉ic͟ęl̡y̛,** "_ Fredbear completes Nightmare's thought as the two close in one Noah like the folds of an envelope. _" **J͘ust l̡i̛k͠e͏ ̀olḑ tim̡e̷s̀, ͠r̕iģh͘t͠, ̵Noa̶h̛?** "_

Nightmare strikes first, hooking her eight talons into his jeans shorts and ripping them open akin to a greedy kid tearing into a Christmas present. This bares his legs in their entirety. Just when you thought his clothes might've survived this episode. They were doing so well... Nightmare scoops Noah's sack up off the ground with her tongue, lecherously dragging her tongue all the way to the summit of his shaft. Then she toothlessly bites down on one of his nuts and starts sucking like a breastfeeding baby. Discordant moans of high-pitch quiver from behind the camera, and Noah's flaccid dick, nestled atop his scrotum as it's licked and slowly swallowed, flops down onto his groin and starts sprouting outwards like a plant growing in fast motion. The tip reaches all the way to his abdomen before standing up tall and proud, twitching and flexing fiercely.

Noah lets out a long shudder, one of both fear and pleasure, as his dick begins to glisten with pre-cum pouring out down his veins. His belly wildly swells up and down as he jerks and cringes at the sensations tingling up his whole body from his crotch. While Nightmare has had her eyes peacefully closed for much of this blowjob, she stares Noah dead in the soul in its final stretch just to watch him squirm against the ecstasy infesting him. The kid's jaw is completely wet with drool, reduced to an almost catatonic state. Not long after, his dick theatrically rains cum down onto his chest by the buckets like a water sprinkler. Fortunately, most of his shirt is spared from the gooey mess since it's riding up all the way to his nipples.

 _" **Cu̶te̕, ͏Nig̀h͏t̀ma̧re,** "_ the very first of all the Fazbear mascots compliments her shadow as she surveys the messy aftermath of her efforts. _" **But̕ I ͏b͢et͢ ͡I̡ ca͞n͏ ma̴k͜e̸ h̛ìm҉ ͘c͢um̨ ҉èv̧en ̵bigger...̛** "_

She grabs Noah by his collar, already tattered by Foxy's hook, and wrestles him into an inverted position, so _he's_ on top of _her_. He's sat on her belly, his still rock hard cock enveloped between her two cushiony tits, completely hiding it behind two spherical curtains of silky flaxen fur. She pinches them by the nipples and starts flourishing them back and forth, up and down like she's shaking a couple of cans in both hands, giving his penis a fast-paced, heavenly massage where not a single atom of skin is neglected.

 _"Ooohh...ooOHHH~, yes, please, oh my God,"_ Noah surprises you.

Is he...actually enjoying this?

He starts moaning and begging for more like a proper whore, a first in the series. Noah has completely lost all resistance. He normally tries to resist against his terrorizers's constant grueling rape, but tonight, he's just an insatiably horny kid who won't stop until he passes out. After all, this is the sixth cum jet of the night and he's showing no signs of stopping any time soon. It all comes firing out of her cleavage, splattering her face and staining her blonde plastic with white. Lots and _lots_ of white. It causes so much strain on his body that the blood in his dick retreats and it shrivels back up even in Golden Freddy's bust.

 _"Please,"_ Noah gasps, barely able to catch his breath as he sits atop Fredbear's bosom like an exercise ball. _"Please tell me you'll do this all night..."_

 _" **I̴ ͜w̢on'͠t do t̢his ̨all ̷nigh̡t͢** ,͟"_ Fredbear responds like a somber parent. But then a crooked grin creeps onto her lemony snout. _" **W͘É'͞LL̀ d́o̶ this al̸l̷ ҉nigh̸t̛!̧** "_

On cue, Nightmare Freddy and her two pet Freddles crawl back out from under the bed. Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and her Nightmare Cupcake all creepily emerge from the closet once more as well. Noah is surrounded from all sides by nine bizarre beings composed of solid lust. He rises to his feet in a taken-aback shock at all the... _friendly_ faces. The two inch nematode dangling between his legs doubles in size in a couple of heartbeats as a perverted smile is carved into his face.

 _"Uhm, hate to cut this video short guys but I...my battery's low, see you later!"_ Noah shuts off the video faster than you can register it.


	14. Chapter 14: Another Nightmare

The cameraman is standing in a playground that serves as the front lawn for a short but wide one-story building made of brick and beige drywall. Its only defining trait is its sign, one that says _"BADHAM PRESCHOOL"_ , each letter encased by a crooked and colorful wooden block. The building is further enclosed by a rickety wooden fence painted white.

 _"Hey guys, Noah here,"_ he greets, typical enthusiasm stifled. _"So, uh, I hate to be a buzzkill but...My grandma is in the hospital right now. It's a rough drive across the country too, so we're not even at the hospital yet. We have to stay in a motel for the night._ _Right when I thought my homesickness was over, heh..._ _I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd do my usual thing, maybe to take my mind off it all,"_ he sighs as he inches towards the school building. _"And as if this episode couldn't get any bleaker, today's location holds one of the darkest backstories we've seen so far. This stuff probably isn't good for my mental health, but here goes, I guess..."_

On his way there he passes slides, swings, and merry-go-rounds that have all been untouched for decades.

 _"Throughout 1994 and 1995, Alfreda Krueger, better known as the Springwood Slasher, allegedly used her reputation as the trusted groundskeeper of this place to lure kids into the basement's boiler room, where she molested them by the dozens..."_

Badham's entrance is a set of glass double-doors. He gives them a tug, and they're of course locked, however there's also a jagged chunk taken out of its bottom right just his size, so he crouches down and crawls into the school on his hands and knees, careful not to cut himself.

 _"Of course, I say 'allegedly' because the hysterical parents of Elm Street brought a lynch mob down on her before a trial could even start. Burned her alive in the same boiler room she violated their children. Poetic justice, I **guess** ," _he narrates as he shines his flashlight into the reception office. _"_ _Well, I mean, it's obvious what really happened, but the parents didn't leave any evidence behind, so officially, Miss Krueger just died in a mysterious fire._ _On one hand, I hope the accusations were true so an innocent woman wasn't murdered for nothing, but that would also mean I hope dozens of kids got molested so...It's a lose-lose situation. Not sure why they call her a slasher if she was just a sexual predator though..."_

During an eerily quiet walk down a glossy corridor, he peers his camera into the doorway for one of the classrooms. The things that once gave the preschool life, like toys, numbers, or the alphabet up on the wall, have all been long torn down and cleaned out, leaving behind only an empty colorless shell. He quietly saunters over to another classroom, and this one at least has one of those foam puzzle mats to decorate the floor with. Over in the corner is a makeshift filing cabinet made of red tubs stacked on top of each other. Starting from the top, Noah pulls open each drawer to see if anything was left behind. It seems hopeless, until he sinks his knees down into the jigsaw-shaped tiles so he can look into the very bottom drawer. It turns out to be bursting with all sorts of old plastic toys. Noah lets out a little gasp and pulls out a fake telephone done up to look like Spongebob.

 _"Oh my gosh...my preschool had a toy just like this...It was my favorite! I...Playing with one of these...Must've been one of the earliest memories of my life...This toy introduced me to Spongebob...Then I begged my sister to help me sneak me into the theater to see his new movie...She forced me into The Exorcist showing instead, as a prank...I cried for months...But in the end, that's what got me into horror..."_ He coughs and wipes his eye. _"Sorry about that, I just...Let's move on."_

Noah takes a sideways seat at a student's desk, setting the camera down on another desk to his right. For the first time so far in the video, you see him from a outward perspective, and Jesus Christ, does he looks rough, thanks to some frighteningly dark circles around his eyes. He leans against the wall behind him and is hit by a big yawn, which contagiously spreads to you.

 _"Man,"_ he exhales, rubbing his baggy, tear-filled sockets. _"I just realized, I haven't slept in like... 20 hours. This whole stuff with my grandma's got me so stressed out... But...I..."_ Noah's eyelids slowly sink close and he goes slump in the chair.

After a while, you think the 9 remaining minutes in this video will just be a still of Noah passed out in a desk. But then you hear the leathery stretching of denim. You notice it's coming from his crotch, which seems silky smooth at first until a small bulge gasping for breath forms from it. Looks like your host is having a wet dream. Can't imagine how a kid who gets so much pussy still has such a libido to spare... Wait a second. Noah's zipper starts magically descending downwards, cracking his jeans and briefs open to reveal a boner that's overflowing with pre-cum. Some invisible force is undressing him, almost like a ghost is fixing to molest him in his sleep. It certainly wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility, considering all the shit he's already gotten dirty with. He drools, winces, and shudders like he's having a bad dream. His shaft twitches and churns, and it doesn't take very long until his t-shirt is stained with a huge discharge of cum. He shoots awake soon after, panicked and terrified.

 _" **AH!** WHAT?! What?!"_ He hysterically looks all around him, realizing he's returned to Badham. He looks down at the mess on his shirt, then his forced open bottom. _"Did I...sleepjer... Okay, holy crap, whatever, I need sleep. This video is a complete dud,"_ he sighs, tucking his dick away and picking the camera up as he begins power-walking out of the school. _"I'll just put this in a lost footage compilation or something..."_

He stops dead in his tracks once a husky yet feminine giggle echoes down the halls. He slowly turns around and standing at the end of the corridor is an hourglass-shaped silhouette unmistakably crowned by a fedora. Very faintly in the background, you can hear the soft but haunting vocalizations of little children, like they're singing some twisted lullaby.

 _"No...No, NOT YOU AGAIN!"_ Noah shouts at the figure that's unfamiliar to you but seems more than familiar to him.

He twists back the other way and makes an attempted bee-line out the school, but with one " _SKRT!_ " of his rubber sole, he slips and hits the ground with a hard crunch. All of a sudden, the school's white marble floor morphs into the cold metal grating of a catwalk. The handprint art murals dotting the halls are now instead dozens of pipes and guard rails stretching across the walls, and the navy hue from the cold moonlight leaking in becomes a hot, fiery red. Noah stirs awake from the hard fall, but doesn't seem all that surprised by his surroundings inexplicably changing to a fever-dreamed boiler room. It's like whenever he goes unconscious, his mind is physically teleported to another dimension, and this time you got to come with him since he was holding the camera.

 _"Oh God..."_ he mutters with misery. _"So it wasn't a dream..."_

 _"No,"_ raspily whispers the voice of a predatory woman in Noah's ear. _" **It's a nightmare.** "_

 _"GAH!"_ Noah yelps as he turns to his shoulder.

Behind him stands that shadow you saw at the end of the hall, but given color and detail. She's a spry but wolfish-seeming woman, her looks only complimented by her mature middle age. Second to Eveline, she's the only female in the series so far short enough to meet Noah at eye level. Flowing scarlet hair reaching a little past her shoulders spills out from her brown fedora, and her red-and-black striped sweater is barely enough to hold the massive F-G cups, if you had to guess, beneath. What you _don't_ have to guess is whether or not she's wearing a bra under it.

As for her legs, they're mostly on full display and they're about as thick as you'd expect, though she at least had the decency to put on some dominatrix boots and black jeans torn into short shorts. All of these clothes, from the hat to the sweater, are a bit charred and imbued in dirty ash, like she recently emerged from a fire. What stands out above all else, however, is her face. She's beautiful to a supernatural extent. You feel hypnotized by the foxy glare in her eyes, heavy with makeup, and you're not even there. She's a siren, a succubus, there's no doubt about it.

 _"Who-...Who ARE you?!"_ Noah fearfully demands.

 _"Oh, you don't know? I thought you did your homework, Noah. Isn't that why you came all the way out here? To see Freddie?"_

Quite the coincidence the past two episodes have been back-to-back "Freddy"-centered nightmares...

 _"F-Fred-...?"_ Noah's face sinks once he realizes he's being haunted by the demonic reincarnation of the Springwood Slasher. _"Oh God..."_

 _"No. **Just me** ,"_ she says with whorish seduction, biting her puffy bottom lip and holding her sweater open so her tits sag out.

They're bigger and plumper than you could've ever imagined. The areola are like perfect pink quarters and the nipples are razor sharp. They're the downright most gorgeous pair of tits you've ever had the pleasure of seeing in your life. You envy Noah fiercely, since he gets to be up close and personal with them. As a show of arousal, a little trickle of blood escapes his nose down to his lips. He nervously coughs and wipes the red away as he continues to back up, frightened but a darker part of him excited.

 _"You'd rather be poking around a preschool at night than attend your poor little granny's deathbed? Some grandson you are..."_

Noah's terror instantly sinks to rage. Flustered, he stumbles out a strong and blunt _" **SCREW YOU!** "_

 _"Oo, sounds like fun."_

In a lunge faster than the naked eye, Freddie tackles Noah back down to the catwalk's floor, sending the camera clattering across the grates and almost down into the crimson abyss below. Instead, however, it just gives you a great, all-encompassing view of the two. Though you can also see Noah's flashlight slip out his pants in the fall, so it was not without casualties. How many flashlights is he gonna lose? Krueger plunges her hand down into her mangled jeans, and with one wet "SNAP!", tears her pair of drenched panties from her legs so the flimsy rag (patterned just like her sweater) dangles and drips in the air, pinched between two of her fingers. The Goddess of the Dream World snakes her tongue out of her mouth and suckles from a tip of the soggy panties like a hamster's water feeder.

 _"God, I taste good,"_ she gloats, honing in on the disgust in Noah's eyes. _"Don't believe me?"_

Without waiting for an answer, Freddie crams the wet wad of elastic into his mouth and forces him to suck it dry, pulling it back out through his lips like a ripcord after he's done. Then she dons the pair of panties like a necklace, pulling it over Noah's head too so they're tied together and their lips are forced to touch.

 _"No...no..."_ is all Noah can say in his broken, shivering voice as he clenches his eyes shut and braces for whatever Freddie is about to do to him.

 _"Your mouth says no...But your body says **yes...** " _You can tell just by the perverted rattle in her voice that those accusations were dead on.

Krueger gives Noah the most unsurpassable frenching session of his life. He tries to jerk his head away, but he's helplessly shackled to Freddie by the makeshift shared scarf, pinned under her as her tongue thoroughly cleans the inside of both his cheeks. Freddie finally lets him breath after what feels like a whole hour of one-sided making out. Time passage must be very bizarre in the Dream World.

 _"Why,"_ Noah shudders, chin glistening. _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"I'm just getting your mouth nice and damp."_

 _"...for what?"_

The Springwood Slasher rises, and Noah is dragged along with her thanks to the lingerie lacing their necks together. She disconnects them by discarding the panties and punches Noah in the gut, forcing him to hunch down to the ground. As he writhes in pain beneath her, Freddy slips her knife-tipped thumb into her booty shorts and peels her pants open so her pussy, absolutely slobbering with juice, can be bared mere inches from Noah's face. She snakes her bladed fingers through his dark locks and looks him in the eye.

 _"How's this for a wet dream?"_

Before Noah can respond to her lame quip, his nose is already buried into her clitoris, forced to swim his tongue around Freddie's pink vaginal canal.

 _"Yeahhh...yeahhh...fuck~..."_ Alfreda shudders, her breath heavy but sharp.

Her modest, whispery gasps escalate to coughs of laughter from getting tickled by Noah's tongue. She continues to loudly swear and shudder until her scarred legs begin quaking from the tension of an orgasm building up. It takes a while, but she finally gets there, craning her head back and clenching her eyes as her fingertips all bury into Noah's hair (thankfully by the dull edges of her knives). You can hear what sounds like a whole hose blast of liquids splashing around Noah's mouth, forcing him to wheeze out his nose. Just like when Pyramid Head forced him to go down on her, his cheeks bloat up to full size, instinctively refusing to gulp down Freddie's discharge. Not allowing his lips to leave hers, she looks him dead in the eye with a stern, demonic stare.

 _" **Swallow. Every. Drop.** "_

Bloodshot and quivering with a crippling fear that slowly mellows out into a hopeless and submissive defeat, Noah clenches his eyes, takes his medicine, and gives one big chug. The waterballoon's worth of pussy juice hits the floor of his stomach with the weight of a locomotive. She lets him drop to the floor just so she can wickedly grin with sadism as he desperately tries dragging himself across the metal flooring and away from her.

 _"HEEELP! SOMEBODY!"_ Noah screams at a whole dimension that only has one other person.

Freddie kneels down and rolls him over onto his back.

 _"Why are you screaming?"_ she sarcastically asks as she cracks his pants back open just like earlier. _"I haven't even cut you yet..."_

She raises her right hand and it makes the " _SHING!_ " of a sword being dramatically unsheathed, because she's wearing a brown leather work glove, each finger outfitted with the blade a steak knife. Noah starts to panic even more.

 _"You have nothing to worry about,"_ she tries 'soothing' her victim with her hoarse, deadpan voice.

She gently but menacingly plants the very tip of her index finger's blade on the top of Noah's shaft, seconds away from scarring his cock. _"This won't hurt...One...Little...Bit."_

Suddenly, Noah abruptly awakes and is torn from the Dream World, far out of Freddie's clutches. With no imaginary boiler room to hold him up, Noah is sent violently tumbling down a hill that sounds to be made of grass, dead leaves, and dirt. Not that you get a clear view of it of course, thanks to the chaotic motion blur. The tumble finally stops when the camera lands in between the legs of a big wooden sign, flashily painted with popping yellows, greens, and reds.

 _"WELCOME TO CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - EST. 1935"_

The camera's battery dies, and the video ends at exactly 13:13.


	15. Chapter 15: Friday the 13th

The video picks up right where the last one left off, with Noah stranded in unfamiliar woods. It begins with the plastic crunch of a battery being popped into the side of the camera.

 _"Hey guys, Noah here!"_ he sounds terrified and breathless, as he should be. _"My camera actually died this time! Thank God I packed an extra battery... N-Not saying I was lying the **first** time I said it died, of course," _he unconvincingly insists as he calls back to the end of the Afton House video. _"Ugh, the one time I leave my phone at home... I don't know what or how the heck it happened but I'm all the way in Crystal Lake, New Jersey! Miss Krueger, or...whatever the heck happened back in that godforsaken school, must've warped me here or something by freak accident! Geez, I bet I sound like a complete lunatic right now..."_

Passing through the back entrance of Camp Crystal Lake, Noah starts hiking down a narrow dirt trail tracing up a small hill, the trunks of trees caging him from all sides like cell bars.

 _"I'd say I'm in uncharted territory but that's not completely true. I've actually been eyeing this place for a while now, since Crystal Lake's summer camp is just as cursed and haunted as Badham. Never would've imagined I'd ever actually be here, let alone like **this!** "_

The trail is completely overgrown with uncut grass, so his voice is backed up by the munching of crisp foliage beneath his feet.

 _"I don't know how but I **have** to get home by sunrise. I **have** to get back home as soon as possible...My mom's already super stressed over my grandma, I can't let her know her child's missing too! I couldn't do that to either of my parents...I'll figure it out, we just need to get to the closest town first..."_

The quiet sounds of nature serve as comforting atmosphere, such as the wind blowing and the cicadas chirping. Like most of Noah's content, the video is washed out by an indigo filter thanks to the moonlight bearing down on his head.

 _"Maybe there's a map to a firewatch tower here, or a shortwave radio I could use! I'm not gonna stop to compose any pretty shots this time guys, I'm on a timer, sorry!...Oh, and, uhm, heh...Welcome to the thirteenth episode...What are the odds this happens on a Friday..."_

Upon reaching the top of the hill, Noah officially sets foot in the abandoned remains of Camp Crystal Lake. Gravel crunches beneath his shoes as he explores the campground. No matter where he seems to aim the camera, small cabins made from solid wood are in the shot, forming an encircling village that the host wanders into the desolate plaza of.

 _"Well, to fill the silence, you're probably expecting a backstory,"_ Noah subscribes to tradition. _"We're...two and a half minutes in and I haven't said a word about this place... Since this is an inprom-imp-... Unplanned episode, I can't say I have Camp Crystal Lake fresh on the mind right now. It's a classic in the world of horror sickos like me though, so I could recite some stuff from heart. Erm...well, as the sign said, it was opened back in the thirties...It was shut down after the cook snapped and killed all the counselors, that I know. I think I read somewhere that his mental break came from grief over the loss of his daughter..."_

Noah peeps the camera in through the windows of a couple cabins, so you can see their rustic, homely interiors. Well, some of them at least, since it's so dark on the inside.

 _"Some people say she was a camper who was bullied to suicide here, but you know how rumors are. Her name was Jessie. I remember that because Jessie's my sister's name! Anyways, even after the cook was killed, Mr. Voorhees, I think his name was, killings still continued here for years. They got so bad the whole friggin' county renamed itself to Forest Green just to distance itself from the tragedy. Probably copycats, but I'm sure you wanna hear something like 'ooo, it was actually his daughter's spirit back for revenge!' Occam's Razor, guys, look it up."_

Noah steps into just about the only unlocked cabin in the whole camp, one that seems more like an oversized work-shed than a dorm for children, feeling around for his flashlight before coming up empty-handed, for he dropped it the episode before. He instead has to blindly fish around in the dark for a creaky old gas lantern that he awkwardly fumbles open and sets alight with its accompanying lighter, casting a white glow on the cabin's dim interior. Tucked away in a nearby drawer is a folded up green map providing a bird's eye view of the surrounding 3,000 acres, labeling things like all three cabins for the boys, girls, and counselors, the Bathhouse, the Archery Range, and finally, the Dock. Tapping his finger on the Dock icon, Noah leaves the lantern behind to go back into the camp's square, just a big circular dirt parking lot, and venture into its forested outskirts.

He slogs down another dirt road that leads to the beach, passing through the Archery Range first. Colorful targets sear through the darkness of the timbered night as Noah approaches a large deck made of nothing but planks and logs that stretch out into the titular Crystal Lake. Its waters are still, calming, and downright gorgeous. You can see the warped, shimmering reflection of the moon beautifully streaking across the massive navy-tinted mirror. The only thing that interrupts the meadow of crystal blue is a jungly island in the center of it all, no bigger in height nor width than a small mansion. In the distance, soaring over every single tree is a red-and-white radio tower crowned by a crimson light burning through the black sky.

 _"Look over there!"_ Noah perks up as he points. _"A radio tower! Only problem is that it's on the other side of the lake..."_ he grumbles, panning the camera down onto the glistening slough. _"If it means anything, I was on my fifth grade swim team. Boy, that hobby sure crash and burned...I think I remember enough to not drown and die, at the very least! And that little island in the distance would serve as a great checkpoint! Now all I need is a swimsuit..."_

Noah's gaze drifts to the left, where at the very foot of the beachfront sits a rickety old shed the size of an outhouse. Noah approaches it and shoves its door open with a creak. Up on the shelves are a couple of reddish orange lifeguards and two folded up swimsuits, both solid navy. Noah stands on his tip-toes so he can pull one of them down.

 _"Perfect! Oh, erm, excuse me,"_ he awkwardly says, setting the camera down and around so he can change into his new clothes.

You hear denim shifting, zippers jangling, and nylon snapping onto bare skin for a short moment before you're finally scooped back up. Noah does a quick pan up and down his body, now gloved by nothing more than a one-piece, so tight it looks like a painted-on leotard. If even _it's_ not tight enough to give him a bulge, nothing is.

He pinches his ribs. _"Wow, it's just my size! This must be, what, a man's medium?"_

He twists his head around as far as it can go to look at his butt, which gives you a glimpse at the tag on the back of his neck. "Women's S".

 _"Man, this is comfy,"_ he snuggles up in his beachwear as he folds his normal clothes away and stores them up on the shelf. _"If it wasn't camp property, I'd be tempted to keep this! Welp, here goes, I guess,"_ he swallows his apprehension, strapping the camera around his forehead like a Go-Pro. _"Don't worry guys! As if it wasn't cool enough, this awesome camera's waterproof too!"_

He nervously pitter-patters across the dock's many planks, standing atop the final one. He hunches down and dips his toes into Crystal Lake, sending tiny ripples across its gentle waters. He takes a deep breath and gradually lowers the rest of his body in. His feet, his shins, his thighs, and his waist, letting himself get as deep as his midriff. He treads the water to stay afloat as he instinctively hugs himself against the surely biting chill.

 _"BRRRR! G-G-G-GOSH, THIS IS C-C-COLD!"_ he shivers. He takes another couple deep breaths to steady himself before he gets to paddling forwards.

It takes him a couple strokes to get the hang of it, but he's eventually able to tap into forgotten muscle memory, and by the time he's halfway to the island, he's swimming quite smoothly.

That is until something grabs his foot.

Before he can even yelp, he's dragged underneath the lake's surface with a bellowing "SPLASH!" Everything becomes muffled and blurry as the lens is completely submerged. All you can see are hundreds of pearly white bubbles exhaling off of Noah's figure like steam as he violently thrashes within the watery deep. You can hear him screaming at the top of his lungs in your ear but it's not all that loud since said lungs are filled to the brim with water. The sole of his right bare foot buries itself into something oval and white jutting out of the lake's floor, then kicks up off of it out of the cold depths. He lets out one big gasp and starts furiously crawling across the lagoon's surface while panting like a madman, making huge splashes and drenching the screen. His ten fingertips bury themselves into the soil of the island's coastline, and he drags himself up onto land so he can gasp for air like a beached fish, hacking up entire mouthfuls of water. Something begins crowning out from the lake's tides in slow but persistent pursuit of Noah.

He skitters up the grassy hill on his back and feverishly gasps as something, or someone, stomps up onto the shore with him akin to a swamp monster. A war-torn woman scraping six feet in height, half her face obscured by a white, red chevron'd hockey mask clinging to the side of her head by its three leather straps. A bush of unkempt, tomboyish brown hair spills out the back, and from head to toe her skin is littered with bloody scars and patches of dirt. Her chiseled, Herculean build, eight pack included, is incidentally shown off in detail through the tears in her raggedy clothes, which consist of a brown jacket thrown over a black tank top as well as cargo pants, leather gloves, and winter boots. In one hand she's gripping a jungle machete resting at her side, and in the other she has a giant log-splitting hatchet slung over her shoulder.

 _"J-J-J-"_ Noah gasps, stutter half from the cold and half from the fear. _" **JESSIE VOORHEES?!** "_

Sheathing her machete, Jessie's tattered glove slaps down onto Noah's naked ankle with a wet "SMACK!", and without a single indication of effort she heaves him over and onto the shoulder opposite of the one that mounts her axe.

 _"WOAH!"_ he shouts as his heart jiggles around in his chest. _"Hey, let me go!"_ he demands, pounding his fists and kicking his feet in a pitiful attempt to break out of Jessie's fireman carry. _"HEEEELP! SOMEBODY! I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED!"_ Noah howls as loud as he can, still comma'd by wet coughs.

His screams bounce off the trees and the cabins and the lake, echoing for miles. But in the end, they go completely unheard, since he's so far out in the wilderness. Jessie carries the boy so deep into the island's woods that the timber seems as if they form an inescapable snarl, after a while of hiking. Once a full minute passes of listening to branches and dead leaves mercilessly crunch under the ridged soles of Voorhees's big black boots, in the distance you see a tangled and overgrown shack hidden amongst the trees, one clearly cobbled together from wooden scraps. It's a ratty home for a ratty girl, and soon it'll be Noah's home too.

She enters through a door cutout in the wall and carelessly drops her victim onto her sorry excuse for a bed: a squeaky mattress lazily and crookedly plopped down on the floor and strewn with blankets. By the time our two stars make it indoors, they're already too dry to make any wet bootprints or water stains, though they're both still shiny and slick from head to toe, which you have a feeling will make things...smoother in the near future. Jessie discards her machete by stabbing and mounting it into the floorboards, making Noah squeal and jump, and leans her axe up against the wall so its big rusty metal head makes a loud "tink!" noise against the wood. Noah clings onto the camera like a safety blanket, which prompts Jessie to forcibly tear it from his hands.

 _"Hey!"_ you can hear him whine off-screen as Jessie curiously inspects the camera up close like she's never seen one before, which isn't outside the realm of possibility seeing how she's such a hermit.

A wild animal who isn't too bright, she gets bored with it quick and tosses it over her shoulder onto the top sill of a (badly) homemade bookshelf, giving you a close-up security camera view of the kidnapper and her kidnapee. The Crystal Lake Killer rips her pants straight off with a single two-handed yank, further tearing them and not only revealing her dirty tree trunk legs, but also the fact that she's going commando. She crushes the black army jeans up into a ball then tosses the wad aside. Squatting down, she hooks two of her fingers on the swimsuit band flossing Noah's taint, making him tense up like he just got a battering ram shoved up his ass, and snaps it to the side so his junk can flop out in all its piteousness.

 _"Please...just...be gentle,"_ Noah scrunches up and accepts his fate in the most timid, softest voice imaginable.

Something tells you she's not gonna be gentle.


	16. Chapter 16: Freddie vs Jessie

Jessie catches Noah's bare ankles in her meaty grasp and pins them both to the floor at each of his ears, which sticks his ass straight up in the air and mounts him in some strange type of Piledriver/Amazon position. She dips herself down deep into Noah's rear so their genitals seal together and she can hang her head directly above his. She starts vigorously grinding her hips to harvest his loins like a plow to a field, reddening and bruising his skin with carpet burn friction from her barbaric way of fucking. Though sweat drips from her pores, she keeps a stern stare down onto Noah's face throughout it all, with relaxed half-open eyes and a smug smirk delighting in how he squirms underneath her. Just when Noah's cries reach soprano levels of shrillness, Jessie pulls out, which flops his penis down onto his belly button right as a climax racks it like an earthquake. After what's seemed like forever of drowning girls half to death with his cumshots, Noah finally gets a taste of his own medicine as he's waterboarded by his wasted children thanks to the angle, making him sputter and thrash his head around in disgust.

Voorhees rises to a stand and lets go of his legs, freeing him from the awkward yoga pose so he can stretch out on the mattress, midriff sore. Jessie sheds her big dusty jacket and hangs it on a coat rack, then does the same to her tank top, stripping herself down to nothing but gloves and boots. Likely intending to introduce some bondage to her rapey fling with Noah, she marches to the corner and bends over so she fish around in a pile of rope, happening to wiggle her ass naked bubble butt behind her. In the biggest burst of assertiveness you've seen so far from him, Noah pounces up onto the Crystal Lake Killer with her back turned. For a couple seconds, you think he's trying to take her down, but then you notice his hips start to shake back and forth. He's... _fucking_ her. Noah essentially tackled the girl just so he could cling onto her like a backpack and bang her in the ass while she's standing upright. Jessie's eyes go even wider than yours and she's almost taken to the ground. Not by the force of Noah's "attack", we all know that'd be like a puppy football tackling a brick wall, but by the sudden sting of his dick filling up her rectum, certainly a wake-up call for her.

She stumbles around for a bit, clearly not used to having that particular chute stuffed, but she gets used to it before you know it, as evident by the big stupid smile hanging out her hockey mask. Even beneath the weathered pasty white of the goalie disguise, you can see her face heating up to a tomato red extent. She has to hold herself up on a dresser as Noah has his arms wrapped around her torso and his legs wrapped around her thighs, his jiggly ass, flossed by the tight swimsuit, pounding hers with sloppy but passionate thrusts. It's a strange sight to see a six foot tall behemoth of a woman brought to a shaking mess who can barely stand by a kid half her age and size.

 _"YES, YES, YES, **JESSIEEEE!** "_ squeals Noah, sounding a bit _too_ comfortable moaning his sister's name like that.

Noah's eyes roll into the back of his head and he hangs his mouth open as he parks his entire dick in Jessie's ass and finishes. Her buttcheeks both quiver as if she's twerking while her house guest's cumshot hits her insides like a relentless earthquake. Completely spent, he slides down her sweat-slicked back and tumbles back down onto the mattress. Jessie continues clinging onto the dresser as cum goes from the crack in her ass to the cracks in the floorboards like rainwater pouring out a gutter, catching her breath. Flustered, she masks her reddened, sweat-drenched body by throwing her pants and jacket back on, though her gorgeously sculpted torso is still on full display between the lapels of her coat with the exclusion of her undershirt. Her superhuman build reflects her endurance, as before you even know it she's already straddling Noah for round three.

Getting kinky, she wraps her hands around his neck and squeezes as she springs up and down on his dick through one of the many tears in her pants. He clings onto her forearms and gasps for air as the skin on his face cools down to a blue. Jessie strangles him until he stops moving, not knowing her own strength, and she stops bouncing upon realizing she might've just choked him to death. A look of concern washes over her half-masked face. She begins pounding his chest, trying to hold back her freakish, nigh-uncontrollable strength so she doesn't accidentally punch a hole through Noah's heart. She misses one of the punches and drives her fist through the floor, a few inches from the lifeless kid's rib-cage. Abandoning chest compressions, she instead attempts mouth-to-mouth by reaching her lips down and blowing air into his lungs. Apparently no one ever told Jessie you're not supposed to use your tongue in CPR so she's probably just succeeding in frenching a fresh corpse. She gets deep in it too, clenching her eyes and scraping the walls of Noah's mouth dry with her tongue.

Then Jessie opens her eyes and realizes she's kissing Freddie Krueger.

The Dream Succubus, suddenly materialized atop of Noah as he shoots awake, shoves Jessie out of the tongue-lock in revulsion, clambering up to her feet with a fiery blush scorching her face and wiping her chin of Jessie's slobber. Then you notice the environment has suddenly and completely shifted too. Once again, Freddie's unstable reality warping powers have short-circuited and teleported all three of our stars, and even the camera, to a random location. Though instead of a different _state_ , this time it's just another one of Camp Crystal Lake's cabins.

 _"What the FUCK?!"_ she barks, her smug and greasy attitude completely shattered upon being dragged from her pocket dimension of Noah's unconscious mind and into a homoerotic exchange. She cools down and surveys her surroundings. _"Shit... I can't remember the last time I was dragged into the Real World..."_

 _"What?! You?!"_ Noah shrivels up on the floor, having just sought refuge in the possibility that maybe Freddie Krueger was just a bad dream. _"Y-You...Oh God, I thought you weren't real...You CAN'T be real!"_

With a devious smirk, she squats down over her headmate, aura dripping with menace. _" **Wanna bet?** "_ She notices the giant cum-stain in the corner and how Jessie and Noah's assets are hanging out. _"Well, well, well. I leave you alone for 15 minutes and you've already found another girl...Do you wanna know what happened to the last guy who cheated on me?... They ever teach you what a eunuch was in school?"_

Before Freddie can further terrorize Noah, Jessie snaps into bloodthirsty killer mode and goes for her axe, throwing it at her unwelcomed guest like a bowie knife with pinpoint accuracy. Unfortunately for the hulking goalie, however, Krueger is freakishly fast and effortlessly side-steps the projectile.

 _"And of all the sluts you could've gone with,"_ the Goddess of the Dream World continues without skipping a beat, _"it's this overgrown retard who lives like a trashy hobo? I guess men really don't have standards..."_

Not to be discouraged, Jessie begins stomping for Freddie with a scorching hatred in her big blue eyes, a sight that would make anyone else shit their pants and run. In her march across her shack, the Crystal Lake Killer tears her machete out of the floorboards so she can swing it at Alfreda with the speed of a lightning bolt but the strength of a freight train. Krueger ducks under it and punches Jessie in the gut as hard as she can with an arrow-like jab. There's a sickening crunch. Not from Jessie's ribs, but from Freddie's fist. Her eyes go wide and she clutches her cracked hand with a roar of agony.

 _"STUPID BULL-DYKE!"_ she cries.

Her opponent stunned with pain, Jessie effortlessly snatches her up by her throat with one hand, a mere second away from crushing the bones in her neck with a single pinch. Freddie manages to save herself by swiping Voorhees across the face with her claws, scarring her with four slash marks across her cheek, eye, and mask. The sting is just enough for the zombified hermit to instinctively drop Badham's ex-groundskeeper, allowing her to skitter between her legs and make a bee-line for Noah. Jessie clutches her bloody injury but realizes Alfreda is after her man, so she grabs a handful of her blonde locks and tears her away before she can get her hands on him, slamming her into a bunk bed. It's at this point you realize this is the same cabin Noah skimmed the map in...using the gas lantern as a reading light.

Caught in the crossfire of Jessie and Freddie's catfight, the still-burning kerosene lamp tips straight off onto the nightstand Noah left it on, shattering against the floorboards and spilling a puddle of gas everywhere. That puddle is immediately ignited by the lantern's flame, and within seconds, Freddie, Noah, and Jessie are surrounded by an epic ring-shaped inferno. Freddie slips into a PTSD episode, not the biggest fan of fire, which gives Jessie the chance grab to Noah by his right forearm. Noah, naturally enough, freaks the hell out too, trapped in a burning building and all. After snapping herself out of the shellshock, the succubus rips herself out of Jessie's choke and nabs Noah by his other wrist, the two literally playing tug of war over the poor boy.

Jessie, with her tremendous strength, manages to easily pry Noah from Freddie's clutches, which tears her down to her knees. Noah comes tumbling down onto Voorhees's chest, where his face happens to be sandwiched by her mammoth breasts hanging out her jacket. He tries to pick his head up out of the two giant bubbles of fat but the undead beast digs her fingertips into the back of his head and smothers him with her areola. Not to be outdone, Krueger grabs Noah by the dick and yanks him towards her, anchoring his shaft in her mouth to claim him as hers. Being rattled around from side to side knocks Noah into a micronap, so for a couple seconds he's back in the Dream World, where Jason is absent and it's just The Springwood Slasher reaching her tongue down into the hole in his foreskin, invading the fleshy hood meant to protect his tip.

 _"Oh, and Noah?"_ Freddie says, snapping his dick out of her mouth with a wet pop that echoes throughout the entire boiler room. _"Be a man and try to last longer this time."_

Wetness sloshes around his urethra like a sinkhole, tickling him with a very apparent giddiness you envy. His pure, uncut penis is subject to a tender pleasure incomprehensible to those circumcised. Noah's knees go crooked and he starts building up a howl like he's about to sneeze. Right before the climax, however, Voorhees yanks Noah and Freddie right back into the Real World, blue-balling Noah and invading their twosome. The fire has gotten worse, with the cabin beginning to cave in on itself. The three are all pouring and glistening with sweat from the heat, highlighted by the beautiful orange smolder cast on their skin by the flames. Jessie and Freddie finally settle on a teeth-clenched compromise, with the rotting carcass getting her bosom sucked until it's shriveled while Alfreda gets to drink all the pre-cum she wants from Noah's cock.

She bites off more than she can chew, however, when the edging leads to the single biggest cumshot in the Creepy Explorations by far. For 20 uninterrupted seconds, a literal multi-gallon geyser of cum roars out from between Noah's legs, the geyser itself infinitely wider than the razor thin urethra it came from. Where the cum lands is off screen, but God, the cabin must be up to ankles in white. The cumshot is unbelievably big. In a series full of monsters and phantoms, you've never once been this slack-jawed. Noah has never had a single unimpressive orgasm in his life, as far as you know, but this...it's literally scientifically impossible. Even if his prostate was the size of a goddamn milk jug, it still wouldn't have generated that much cum.

 _"...What, that's all?"_ Freddie snarks with perfect comedic timing after shaking away the shock. She plants one last sloppy kiss on Noah's tip to slurp up the last little dribble of cum leaking out of him, sending an electric shock up his body. _"Surely there's more where that came from,"_ she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, sexual appetite as immortal as her.

 _"No!"_ Noah resists after finally shrugging off the daze of the threesome, trying to overpower the roars of the crackling flames with his weak voice. _"I need to see my parents, take me back to Springwood!"_

 _"How about I take you back to the Dream World and fuck you till you can't walk again instead?"_ she threatens as she grabs him by the throat and threateningly raises her claws, reducing him right back down to a cower.

Jessie butts in to defend Noah and gets The Springwood Slasher in a painful, creaking armlock and holds her machete up to her neck. It would take a single throat slice to decapitate Krueger.

 _"OKAY, OKAY!"_ she submits as the bones in her arm wheeze. _"I'll take you back to your precious fucking family, just call off your pet reta **AAHHGGH!** "_ she howls in pain as the Crystal Lake Killer twists her elbow almost to the point of breaking it.

 _"Jessie, stop hurting her!"_

The disheveled brute rolls her eyes and reluctantly shoves Freddie out of the lock. She rubs her sore arm and shoots Jessie a demonic scowl.

 _"Stupid dyke,"_ she mutters under her breath before focusing on Noah as he picks up the camera so you're not left behind in Crystal Lake.

 _"Bye, Jessie!"_ Noah stands on his tip-toes so he can wave at the hockey-masked lunatic over Freddie, and she returns the gesture.

 _"This might sting,"_ she warns before punching him out with a single swing from her other fist.

When he hits the floor and shakes the whole shack, Krueger is able to warp herself and his unconscious body back to the Dream World, the bridge between Crystal Lake and Badham. This leaves Jessie behind in the blaze-infested cabin... She'll probably be fine, she's a tough girl. Noah goes to sit up, but is instantly torn back to the cold metal floor when the sharp sole of a boot stomps down onto his bare cock, freezing his whole body with an intoxicating pain.

 _"Guess what. The mute freak can't follow us here,"_ Freddie growls in his ear as she kneels down on Noah's crotch, moving her foot up a bit so her razor-edged heel is aimed right at his scrotum.

All she would have to do is stamp the bottom half of her foot down and it would get **_real_** messy **_real_** quick.

 _"I could kill you right now. I could stomp your puny little dick to fucking paste and it would be **so** easy..."_ she says, grinding the balls of her foot to rub the salt in the wound and make Noah squeal and whine like you could never imagine. You can hear tendons and blood vessels popping and crackling in his shaft. _"But I won't. Because that'd be too merciful. Every time you sleep, every time you nap, every time you space out, every time you fucking **blink** , I will be there to give you the biggest, messiest, most painful orgasm you can imagine. You better stock up on underwear, kid. 'Cause you're gonna blow through entire packs on a daily fucking basis. In class, at work, at the wheel, at your wedding, on your deathbed...Just don't forget... **I'm your girlfriend now, Noah.** " _She gives a haughty little scoff. _"Later, handsome,"_ she sarcastically snarls, punctuating herself by going all in and tromping the flat side of her boot down on Noah's shaft with full force, as a matter of fact, enough force to instantly splatter a cumshot out of his dick.

The mess looks exactly like a toothpaste tube getting crushed, completely painting the front of Noah's torso with white goo. It's enough pain to make him shoot awake, snuffing Freddie and her boiler room from existence...For now.

He emerges not only back in the Real World, but Badham. Albeit still with blood red genitalia throbbing with pain. You can see the dirty bootprint stamped across Noah's groin as he writhes in torment. Once the excruciating agony drains from his system, he's finally able to compose himself and realize his victory.

 _"Oh, thank God,"_ he sighs in relief, voice completely broken after one of his most grueling misadventures ever. He checks the recording time. _"It's only been 30 minutes?! It's felt like a freaking lifetime...But it's all over now. And about what Miss Krueger said... I really hope they still sell Hypnocil at the pharmacy. Anyways, I'm signing off guys, I gotta get home. It was cool we got explore two locations in one but the stuff between it was...not so cool...I don't know how to bring this up, but...I'd really appreciate if you prayed for my grandma. Even if you're not religious. I mean, I'm not all that religious either, I just...never mind, I shouldn't drop stuff like that on you guys, I'm sorry. I'll be back to full form next week, don't worry! Wonder how I'm gonna explain to my parents why I came back in a swimsuit...Later..."_


End file.
